Star Cross'd Lovers
by WeasleysGirl
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts in the hope of getting his life back on track after Sirius. But he finds comfort in the arms of a familiar face. HarrySusan
1. A Familiar Face

**Star Crossed Lovers  
  
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts in the hope of getting his life back on track after Sirius. But he finds comfort in the arms of a familiar face. Harry/Susan  
**  
**_Two households, both alike in dignity. . . The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage. . .  
  
(Romeo and Juliet prologue)  
  
_The inspiration for this fanfiction came from William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Only inspiration, it's not a translation of Romeo and Juliet into the world of Harry Potter I can assure you. In fact it's very different.**  
  
**I also thought it was interesting that the name 'Susan' means 'Lily' in Hebrew. I was thinking since Ms Rowling has a liking to link people's names to their personalities (e. g Remus because he's a werewolf and this ties in with the story of Romulus and Remus; the founders of Rome who were raised by a wolf e. t. c). So I figured maybe J. K Rowling is letting history repeat itself in a way by letting Harry fall in love with Susan.  
  
I don't know really it's just one of my theories. Maybe you could email me and tell me what you think and let's face it; Harry has to find some girl so why not Susan?  
  
Hope you enjoy! Read and Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters from the magical world which belongs to J. K Rowling.  
  
Rated R for sexual situations, language and violence.**  
  
Star Crossed Lovers  
  
Chapter One – A Familiar Face  
  
Three friends sat in a long forgotten room with dreaded anticipation of what was to come. All of them were sixteen now, and the cold realisation that they were growing up fast was starting to dawn on them. None of them had realised how hard it was to get older.  
  
The tallest of the friends (although you couldn't tell because they he was sitting on the ground) was a ginger-haired boy becoming lankier by the year and he was flicking through the pages of the Quibbler. He had tried to occupy himself by reading the unorthodox magazine but his nervousness kept creeping up on him so by this stage he had read the heading: NASTY NARGLES – BE CAREFUL WHERE YOU KISS.  
  
A bushy-haired girl kept pacing around her two friends, muttering to herself and talking at a fast rate (something she did when she was nervous).  
  
The other of the three friends was a boy with jet-black messy hair, round glasses and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He was sprawled out on the floor, counting the cracks in the ceiling, trying to take his mind off the coming of his O. W. L results, like his other two friends were.  
  
Only, it was much worse for Harry because he had just lost his godfather – the only person he looked on as a father. He was dead, gone, never to return. For weeks after Sirius' death Harry had pretty much kept to himself. He didn't trust himself to be around other people as that usually resulted in him telling them to go away and leave him alone.  
  
But now he was used to Ron and Hermione being around. Being alone had made him feel lonely. So he was very grateful when Ron had found this room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It had become their secret hide out where they came to be alone and talk.  
  
"I can't stand this any longer", Hermione said fretfully. "Do you think they've lost our results? Maybe they were stolen." She cast an anxious look at Harry and Ron.  
  
"Don't be daft, Hermione", Ron said rolling his eyes. "Besides", he added glumly, "no one in their right mind would want my results. Unless the person wants a piece of parchment which says TROLL all over it . . ." Ron averted his eyes back to the Quibbler.  
  
Hermione went back to her pacing which Harry really wished she wouldn't do.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't fail any, Ron", Hermione muttered, more to herself. "Unless they added up our marks wrongly." She stopped dead in her tracks. "You don't think they added them up wrongly do you?"  
  
"Oh for the love of . . . Hermione would you just sit down and be quiet?" Ron snapped viciously. "You're making me nervous!"  
  
Hermione looked at him, like a wounded animal but then flopped down onto the ground, giving him a stern look every now and then and making huffing noises. Harry couldn't describe his gratefulness to Ron. Only Ron could get away with arguing with Hermione.  
  
What seemed like hours passed until all three of them heard the sound of someone running up the stairs, their footsteps pounding on each step as if in a hurry. All three of them were paralysed to the spot and none moved until Mrs. Weasley came running into the room. Her face was flushed and in her hand she held three envelopes.  
  
"Ron . . . Hermione . . . Harry . . ." she gasped, handing them each their letter. Mrs Weasley stood in the doorway, looking as nervous as Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry held the crisp, white envelope in his hands which were shaking uncontrollably. A million thoughts passed through his head that had never occurred to him before now.  
  
What if the marks _had_ been added up wrongly?  
  
What if he failed?  
  
What if he had done so badly that he couldn't get back into Hogwarts?  
  
He hadn't thought of that. Now that Sirius was no longer here he couldn't stay with him at Grimmauld Place. Harry remembered that the last time he was this nervous he was about to go into a trial at the Ministry. Back then things weren't so bad since Sirius was still there to stay with him if he was expelled from Hogwarts. But Sirius wasn't here anymore. Visions of Sirius' body lying on the ground kept creeping into Harry's mind and Harry had to concentrate hard on pushing them back out again. Sirius' eyes were empty and blank. The pupils had revolved backwards; there was no soul in him anymore.  
  
"Harry dear?" Mrs Weasley coaxed him. Harry snapped out of his thoughts only to realise Mrs Weasley, Ron and Hermione were standing looking at him. Somehow in the space of what seemed like a few seconds they had torn open their letters and were now anxiously awaiting Harry's reaction to his own results.  
  
"I can't do it!" Harry exclaimed. "I can't do it! What's the point?" He threw the envelope which was a little wet from his sweaty hands and ran from the room. He tore down the hallway and into his room, locking the door behind him.  
  
One thing Harry couldn't do was cry. He'd tried, but it was no use. He didn't think it would help him anyway. He just sat on his bed and stared into space, wishing he was someone else for a change.  
  
Things are never going to be the same again, Harry thought.  
  
What was he going to do when he left school? Sirius' will hadn't been sorted out yet and Harry wasn't fussed on going through all of it. All he was worried about now was where he would stay when he left school.  
  
"Harry?" A hoarse voice was calling him from the other side of the locked door. Immediately Harry knew who it was.  
  
"Professor Lupin?" Harry sat up on the bed and looked at his door.  
  
"Yes, it's me Harry. May I come in?" Lupin asked politely. The last person Harry wanted to talk to about Sirius was Lupin but it had been ages since Lupin had seen Harry; he had been away on Order business and it was nice to hear his voice again.  
  
"Sure, whatever", Harry called half-heartedly. Lupin cast the spell 'alohamora' and the door swung open. Harry's old Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher stepped inside the room; his face was paler than usual and his hair had even more grey streaks. Often Harry felt pity for him, but right now he felt even sorrier for himself. He knew he was being selfish but he couldn't help it.  
  
"Are you all right, Harry?" Lupin asked him from across the room, afraid to step up too close to Harry in case he wasn't truly welcome.  
  
Harry just stared at him.  
  
"Stupid question wasn't it?" Lupin said quietly.  
  
"Mmmmm", Harry agreed, then returned his gaze to the ceiling.  
  
"It's not easy is it? Being here on your own?" Lupin asked finally coming over to sit on the end of Harry's bed. When Harry didn't answer he went on, "But you see, Harry, what you don't realise is that you're not alone. Not truly alone. Believe me Harry I know what utter loneliness feels like."  
  
_How dare he patronise me?_ Harry thought.  
  
Harry's anger had now come so close to the surface he felt as if he were going to erupt in a fit of roaring but Lupin didn't give him the chance.  
  
"This is the second time I've lost Sirius." Harry's anger subsided. How could he be so cruel to forget? "When your father died I lost all my best friends at once. Peter had been 'murdered' by Sirius, James had been murdered by Voldemort and Sirius was a cold-hearted killer. As far as I was concerned Sirius was dead to me."  
  
Harry had sat up on the bed and was listening intently to Lupin. For the first time in weeks he felt thankful that someone was opening up to him. Lupin was bearing his soul and Harry could look deep into his heart and find comfort. But somehow even Lupin's sadness couldn't open up Harry's own heart.  
  
"Now, I've lost him again. And do you know something?" Lupin asked, his voice nearing breaking point. Harry shook his head, his eyes down looking at the floor. "For some reason this time round I feel much worse. Do you know what I mean?" Harry nodded. He knew what he meant.  
  
"Dumbledore once told me", Harry said, "that death is the next great adventure."  
  
Lupin smiled a watery smile. "Dumbledore's a wise man. You'd do well to listen to him", he said.  
  
Harry smiled back and nodded, his head felt heavy. "I seem to do that best a lot these days. I can't really talk to people", Harry admitted.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. You will eventually. Take your time. No one's making you pour your heart out. And maybe if you even feel you never want to talk about it you don't have to." Lupin placed an arm on Harry's shoulder in a fatherly way. "But I would advise you to talk about it because if you keep these feelings bottled up they'll come back to haunt you.  
  
You'll feel better talking about this. Sirius wouldn't want you to be unhappy, Harry. He was so proud of you. Like you were his own son. He loved you Harry. Never forget that, and he'll always be with you. There'd be something wrong with Sirius if he didn't look out for his friends. So just imagine how much you mean to him, because you're much more than a friend to him."  
  
Harry put his head in his hands. He'd rather go through a million duels with Voldemort than this. Harry nodded silently.  
  
"Where's my exam results?" Harry sniffed, trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Why I have them right here." Lupin held up the envelope. "Here you are."  
  
Harry stared at the envelope. "I'd rather you opened them professor, if you don't mind."  
  
"Are you sure?" the teacher asked, the letter suspended in this hand. Again Harry nodded.  
  
Lupin sighed heavily and raised his eyebrows. "Here we go then!" He tore the top of the envelope and slipped his forefinger and thumb inside, emerging with a yellow parchment. Harry noticed his fingers were shaking and felt his own insides squirming.  
  
With ease he flipped the folded letter open and his eyes scanned quickly down the parchment, while Harry's started to close in cold fear.  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter", Lupin began, his voice trembling slightly, "we thank you for taking part in the Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations. Enclosed in this letter are your results. If you have any queries please contact us . . . Blah, blah, blah . . . Harry!" Lupin's exclamation nearly made him fall off the end of the bed.  
  
"What is it?" he cried.  
  
"This is tremendous! You've done very well. In Divination you've obtained an E, O in Defence Against the Dark Arts, O in Transfiguration, E in Charms, E in Care of Magical Creatures, I'm afraid you've not quite managed History of Magic; you got a D, but listen to this Harry!"  
  
Harry leaned in to look at the parchment. The D wasn't much of a let- down. He knew he'd do poorly in it since he hadn't really even done the exam. But Lupin's voice was getting shaky with excitement.  
  
"You've got-"  
  
"An O in Potions?" Harry exclaimed in an awed voce as he read over Lupin's shoulder. "An O in Potions?" He couldn't believe his own eyes.  
  
"That's right!" Lupin beamed. "You should be thrilled Harry!"  
  
"Yeah. . ." Harry said stunned. "I just don't believe it." Snape wouldn't either.  
  
"Well start believing it because that's what it says down here. It also says you've got to make your subject choices within this week and send them by owl to Hogwarts. Have you any idea which subjects you'd like to do?"  
  
Harry sat in silence for a while, taking everything in. "Yes, yes I do. Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts and . . . do I have to do Potions to be an Auror?"  
  
Lupin laughed softly, "Unfortunately yes, Harry. A professional Auror must be able to brew potions which will help him or her in the occupation. You know, like Polyjuice Potion for disguise or whatever is needed." Harry's heart sank but at least he'd be able to face Snape this year without feeling like the biggest dunce Snape ever taught.

* * *

Something Harry hadn't expected when he arrived at Hogwarts on the train was to be glad to see people. For months he had hidden himself away and dreaded facing the students. But now as he stood on platform Nine and Three Quarters, with the Hogwarts Express in front of him he was relieved to see everyone's smiling faces greeting him, asking him if he'd had a good summer.  
  
"Hey Harry! Had a nice summer?" Harry turned to face Neville's smiling face, with Trevor in his hands. "Guess what? I passed all my exams! Even Defence Against the Dark Arts!"  
  
Harry felt a surge of pride for Neville. After everything he had been through it was nice to see him doing well. "Nice one mate", Harry said placing his hand on Neville's shoulder.  
  
"Well", Neville beamed, "You helped."  
  
"Yeah", Harry remembered. "I wonder how everyone else got on in their O. W. L s."  
  
At that moment Harry looked around. His eyes scanned the crowd for members of the DA but his eyes rested accidentally on Cho. As always she was surrounded by her giggling friends and Marietta who was looking very pleased with herself. It didn't take Harry long to work out why; she had a shinny Head Girl badge pinned to her chest.  
  
"Why has she been made Head Girl?" Harry demanded. "Has Dumbledore lost his marbles?"  
  
Neville took his time to answer, afraid he would upset Harry. "I suppose Dumbledore thinks it will encourage her to be more faithful to Hogwarts. I heard she got top of her year in the summer exams too. She must be really smart."  
  
"Yeah, smart enough to convince Cho she's 'a nice person really'", Harry grumbled, recalling Cho's words. He wasn't bitter about Cho anymore; and it didn't bother him when Michael Corner came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. It was over between himself and Cho.  
  
"Oh, look Harry." Neville nudged him, bringing Harry back down to earth. Neville was looking at the train; the doors had opened, allowing students to board. Ron and Hermione had just arrived back from prefect duties so Harry decided to board with them. Picking up his heavy trunk he shuffled into the crowd. First years slid in past Harry, nearly knocking him off his feet, forcing him to move back constantly, until very soon he found himself near the back of the queue.  
  
"Bloody midgets! I should just step on them!" Ron cried as another first year accidentally stepped on his feet in a desperate attempt to get to the front.  
  
"You could at least say sorry!" Hermione snapped at the little boy, who quickly spun around to face her.  
  
"I'd rather eat a booger flavoured Bertie Botts bean", he said rudely. Hermione's mouth dropped open so wide the boy could've thrown in ten booger flavoured beans all at once and they would all have landed successfully in Hermione's mouth.  
  
"Well I never!" Hermione cried indignantly as the boy disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"I know", Ron said shaking his head slowly in disbelief. "We were never that rude when we were his age."  
  
"Tell you what", Hermione told Harry and Ron, "you two split up and find an empty carriage. When you do, throw your bags on the seats and tell the other. I'll try to find that ignorant little first year."  
  
Harry smiled and pushed his way into the train. Already nearly all the carriages were filled up. Ron moved off down one end of the train and Harry went down the other. Eventually he found one compartment that didn't seem to be full from the outside. He slid the door open, only to find a girl sitting on her own, gazing out of the window. It was obvious from the look on her face that she was surprised to see Harry. Her bright eyes lit up in realisation of who he was and she nervously pushed a long strand of hair out of her face. However Harry was used to surprising people, he was after all Harry Potter and the concept of people looking at his scar was normal now; he could deal with it.  
  
"Are these seats taken?" he asked the girl. Undoubtedly she was pretty, her long blonde hair cascaded down her back and her pale face was illuminated by her blue eyes but Harry had the distinct feeling he'd seen her somewhere before. When he had come into the carriage she had gasped, making Harry wonder what was wrong with her. But she had quickly recovered and now she answered him.  
  
"I'm really sorry but I'm keeping these seats for Hannah, Ernie and Zach", she said, looking genuinely sorry that the seats were taken. "They've just gone out for a while."  
  
Suddenly realisation dawned on Harry. Of course! How could he forget? The girl was Susan Bones; the niece of Madam Bones who had questioned him at his hearing. But she looked different this year; it was surprising to find what a difference a few months could make to a person's appearance. Susan had been the quiet one in the DA. Usually she had picked up on the spells quicker than everyone else so Harry hadn't had much social contact with her at all. But he would have thought he could at least have recognised her.  
  
"You're Susan, right?" Harry asked awkwardly; he didn't like to come across like he was interrogating her as she looked very nervous.  
  
"That's right", she said, breaking into a smile. "I was in the DA remember?"  
  
"Yeah I do", Harry replied, remembering with pleasure how she had stunned Zacharius Smith on numerous occasions. "How did you get on in your exams by the way?"  
  
"Oh! I passed Defence Against the Dark Arts with an O", she told him proudly. "How did you get on?"  
  
"Same as you", Harry said. He was so glad that his help had benefited others. "Well, I'd best get going", he said gesturing towards the door.  
  
"Harry!" Susan called him back as he was leaving. He moved his head around the compartment door to look at her.  
  
"I wouldn't have got that result without you", she said smiling a sweet smile. "Thanks for all your help." For some reason Harry felt his insides doing a summersault and searched his mind for something intelligent to say back.  
  
"No problem", he said smiling back. _Did that sound too pompous? Was it too casual?_ His mind bombarded him with questions. _Oh for heaven's sake! It was just a passing comment_, he told himself as he walked down the aisle in the desperate hope for a free compartment.  
  
It was only occurring to him now, but Susan was a really friendly person. She was sweet, pretty and kind and she must've gone away for the summer because her legs really suit that tan. . .  
  
_ Oh stop thinking like that!_ Harry scolded himself. _She's just a girl, you're through with girls. I can still dream can't I? _Harry argued. _There's nothing wrong with dreaming. . ._

**Review!**


	2. Comfort

**Chapter Two – Comfort  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling I won nothing but the plot.  
**  
**Rated R for language, mild violence and sexual situations. **

****

This was the best part of the week; a Friday afternoon when school ended and the students were free to do whatever they wanted and go wherever their teenage imaginations took them. As usual Harry, Ron and Hermione went down through the school grounds to visit Hagrid.  
  
The last time Harry had seen Hagrid he hadn't been in the mood to talk much. His whole world had just been turned upside down and the prospect of a future without Sirius was tearing him apart. Not that things were much different now – Sirius wasn't going to walk into a classroom any time soon and as much as Harry hated to remind himself, he was going to have to get used to living each day as it came.  
  
_No more looking forward to the day when Sirius is cleared of the charges he was sent to prison for,_ Harry thought as he made his way down to Hagrid's hut. In the distance Hagrid greeted them warmly with a wave of his large hands. The small hut was outlined against the cerulean blue sky and already some students had sneaked out of classes to swim in the lake.  
  
"'Allo 'Arry, Ron, 'Ermione!" Hagrid's loud voice boomed.  
  
"Hello Hagrid!" the three of them chorused as they broke into a run towards his hut.  
  
"How did you three get on in your exams?" Hagrid asked pleasantly as he poured some hot tea into four oversized cups. "I 'eard ya did well; all three of you."  
  
"Yeah, we all passed our Care of Magical Creatures O. W. L anyway", Harry informed him. Hagrid beamed from ear to ear.  
  
"Well that's wonderful news!" said Hagrid as he handed out the cups. "I bet that was all because of me! All tha' great influence I 'ave on you!" Hermione choked on the tea she had just sipped. Hagrid, Harry and Ron all looked quickly at her while she searched for a handkerchief in her pocked, still spluttering.  
  
"Yes, that's right Hagrid", Ron said, grinning painfully at him, and helpfully patting Hermione on the back (although he was patting her very hard). "That's exactly what Hermione is trying to say."  
  
Harry quickly tried to change the subject, handing Hermione a tissue from his own pocket. "It's just such a pity I'm not keeping on your subject Hagrid but we'll all still visit you." Harry quickly regretted saying this as Hagrid's eyes began to water.  
  
"It's awfully nice of you ter say that 'Arry", Hagrid snivelled. Ron snatched the tissue from Hermione and handed it to Hagrid. "An' you know that I'll be there for you 'Arry. Whenever you need me."  
  
_ Don't get angry, he's just trying to help, he's just trying to help,_ Harry kept repeating in his mind. He didn't want to fall out with Hagrid over this. Usually he would get angry at the person and start shouting but Hagrid was sincerely trying to help.  
  
"Thanks Hagrid", Harry said quickly, avoiding his gaze.  
  
"I think it's time we should be going", Ron said getting up. "Come on Hermione." Ron set the cups on the table and he and Hermione walked towards the door. Although Harry thought it was extremely rude to leave after practically just arriving but he gratefully got up. If Hagrid was going to start flooding the place Harry didn't want to be there. "Ummmm", Ron began awkwardly looking at Harry.  
  
"What?" snapped Harry in a low whisper.  
  
"Hagrid wanted to talk to you alone. That's why me and Hermione are leaving."  
  
Great! Just fantastic! Ron and Hermione were going to leave him here with Hagrid so that they could blubber their eyes out! Why couldn't he have friends who understood that people showing their emotions towards Harry made him freeze, bringing Sirius' death tearing back.  
  
"Got something I want to show you 'Arry", Hagrid said excitedly, wiping away any remaining tears. He got up and ushered Ron and Hermione out and when he turned around Harry saw that he had a big smile on his face. His beetle-like eyes were alive with delight and as he offered Harry another drink of tea he rummaged in an old trunk for something.  
  
Eventually Hagrid found what he'd been searching for and when he found it he gasped, "Ah, look at that!" and handed it to Harry.  
  
Harry could tell who the waving person in the photograph was. The long, messy black hair unmistakably belonged to Sirius. He was sitting astride a huge black motorbike which looked quite old but had been very well cleaned and it appeared to be very well looked after.  
  
"No need to tell you who that is!" Hagrid beamed. Harry felt the same pain and disturbance he'd felt when Mad Eye Moody had shown him the picture of the Order. Knowing that Sirius was dead made the photograph look empty and meaningless. Hagrid must have noticed Harry's numbness towards the photo because he changed his tone to talk more gently. "You know Harry, the night your parents died I came to Godric's Hollow and I found Sirius there. He told me to borrow his motorbike and take you somewhere safe. I did just that. Never got the chance to give him back the bike. . . But Remus told me ter give it to you. It once belonged to Sirius and now it belongs ter you."  
  
A horrible feeling of guilt spread around inside Harry. How could he possibly accept something which once belonged to his godfather? Such a thing ought to be treasured and put away somewhere safe. The guilt settled like lead in his stomach now.  
  
Hagrid took Harry outside to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest and took him to a clearing where a large object was sitting in the shade. If Harry hadn't known what Hagrid was about to show him he would have sworn there was a smaller Grawp under the grey blanket covering the motorbike. The bike was obviously really large and this was conformed when the blanket was pulled off and the huge motorbike was revealed.  
  
Its glinting black paint shone in the sun and it really looked impressive in the darkness of the forest. Against the little light there was the bike looked like it should be made into a monument of Sirius. It seemed to represent everything he was; impressive, powerful, mysterious and somehow alone. This forest couldn't have provided much company for it. Harry's guilt came back when he found himself in awe of the bike and couldn't help itching to ride it. And if he remembered correctly this motorbike was charmed to fly. He could have loads of fun on it. . . .

* * *

In a matter of minutes of guiding the bike out towards the castle Harry found himself the centre of attention from pupils with a bombardment of questions.  
  
"Wow! Is that a motorbike?"  
  
"Where'd you get it?"  
  
Colin Creevey's camera flashed light on the bike.  
  
"Are you Harry Potter?"  
  
"How old is that bike?"  
  
"Are you Harry Potter?"  
  
"How does it work?"  
  
Colin's camera went off again.  
  
"Excuse me, are you Harry Potter?"  
  
"OI!" Ron broke up the questions. He and Hermione came rushing towards him, ready to tell the younger pupils to leave him alone when they too noticed the bike. "Woah!" Ron gasped, his eyes wide.  
  
"Harry, _what_ is _that_?" Hermione asked as a group of other pupils came running over.  
  
"I thought you'd know better than anyone here what a motorbike was, Hermione. What's that in your hand?" Harry asked Ron, when he noticed a letter addressed to him in his hand. He absently handed the letter to him; too busy gazing at the bike.  
  
"Mum sent it", he said as if hypnotised by the bike. "It's from Lupin." When Harry took the letter from him it was almost as if Ron had broke free from a sort of spell and he leapt towards the bike.  
  
"I know what it is Harry it was a rhetorical question", Hermione said impatiently, "but who owns it?"  
  
"Can I have a go?" Dean Thomas asked earnestly. "Can I Harry, please?"  
  
"Holy shite!" Seamus cried when he saw the bike. "How cool is that?"  
  
Now about thirty pupils were crowded around Harry. He recognised a few of them; all from different houses. Even some Slytherins were nudging each other in surprise. The Creevey brothers were there, the Patil twins, Hannah Abbot, Ernie McMillan, Zacharias Smith, Terry Boot, Justin Finch- Fletchley, Mandy Brocklehurst and he even thought he saw Susan; that girl he'd met on the train. There were just too many people to count as they all crowed him for a good look at the bike.  
  
"I want a go! Can I have a go, Harry?" Ron pleaded sounding a little like a five-year old. Something suddenly struck Harry; he didn't even know how to ride a regular motorbike never mind a flying one. Now he'd look stupid in front of everyone – especially Susan, which Harry was surprised to hear himself think. Just then the crowd started to part and it wasn't hard to find the reason why.  
  
Hagrid's gigantic body moved everyone out of the way, clearing a path for himself to move towards Harry.  
  
"Sorry, sorry", he kept mumbling when he bumped into what must have been the tenth person. "Forgot to give you these, Harry." Hagrid said when he reached him. In Hagrid's large hand was a pair of keys. "One's a spare", he informed Harry and dropped the keys into Harry's hand.  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry whispered, hoping he'd hear him over the excited chatter of the crowd. "How do I ride this thing?"  
  
"Oh sorry!" Hagrid exclaimed quietly, "it never occurred ter me that you wouldn't know how ter ride it." He moved towards the motorbike. "It's a piece o' cake really." Harry watched carefully as Hagrid inserted the keys, kicked the engine into life, revved the engine and each movement he made as the motorbike sped off. It looked incredible to drive. The roaring engine silenced the chatter immediately and Hagrid turned the bike to come to a stop in front of Harry.  
  
It didn't take Harry very long to work out how to steer it and even get it a few feet off the ground. The twinge of guilt kept coming back every time he thought he'd bumped it too hard off the ground.  
  
Everyone watched as Ron, Dean and Seamus took a few turns to ride the bike after Harry had worked out how to use it. Only Ron was trustworthy enough to actually fly it a little and Dean and Seamus were only allowed to drive it on the ground. Hermione didn't fancy the idea of driving it and Harry didn't even begin to trust Neville with it. Not that Neville wanted to have a go anyway. He was glad Hagrid had shown him how to ride it because Susan _had _been in the crowd, smiling shyly.  
  
When it was time for dinner Harry felt relieved to put the motorbike away – Hagrid offered to keep it in his hut in case anyone took a chance on stealing it – and he, Ron and Hermione headed off for the Great Hall, where Harry could read his letter.

* * *

Harry made his way towards the owlery, simply seething with rage. His footsteps were loud and thumping with each step he took. Violence was how he liked to portray his anger. Stamping on the ground, pulverising his dinner with a fork, breaking things . . . you name it; he just destroyed it – whatever unfortunate object happened to be in his way at the time.  
  
_ How dare he?_ Thought Harry angrily. _How **dare** he? First Hagrid now Lupin_!  
  
Why did everyone feel the need to thrust Sirius' belongings under his nose? Did they think he could possibly forget Sirius was dead and Harry had forgotten now Sirius' belongings all belonged to him?  
  
Clenched in his fist was a reply letter addressed to Lupin; Harry was sending back the two two-way mirrors (one of which Lupin had 'so kindly' fixed because Harry broke it last summer). What favours was Lupin doing giving him painful reminders of Sirius? To Harry they were no longer heir looms; they were sick, used, pastimes of his godfather. These very objects had been a part of Sirius' life once. Now that he was dead they should be respectfully put away in a box to be stored in an attic. Not let them hover around like some phantom part of Sirius' life. Not parade them around in front of Harry.  
  
The letter had been written before hand. All Harry had to do was attach it to Hedwig.  
  
_ Dear Professor Lupin,  
  
How nice of you to think I would possibly treasure a piece of junk. If I didn't want it the first time, I won't want it now. Get it? Why do you think I broke one? I don't give two shits about inheritance or all this clinging to the past nonsense. So I suggest you put these mirrors away to gather dust where they belong.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Harry: still alive and trying to get on with whatever pathetic life I still have left.  
_  
Of course Harry didn't mean all those things. He just didn't feel the need to have his nose rubbed into the fact that Sirius was dead and wasn't coming back. It was insulting that they thought Harry could possible benefit from these things. They could keep every single one of them if it meant Sirius could come back. Even for one day . . .  
  
His fist banged against the door of the owlery which caused it to swing open immediately. Hedwig was around here somewhere.  
  
"Oi! Hedwig!" Harry called out into the mass of birds perched around him. Just then the door opened behind him. Thinking it was Ron following him Harry spun around.  
  
"What?"  
  
It wasn't Ron. Unless Ron had suddenly gotten shorter, grew long blonde hair and was now stunningly pretty. Susan.  
  
"I – I'm sorry", she stammered quietly, looking nervous.  
  
_ Harry you bloody idiot!  
_  
"No. Don't be", Harry called back as she turned to hurry out. "It's me that should be sorry. I'm just not feeling very happy today."  
  
The girl turned to face him; he had changed over the summer, she noticed, especially his face. The death of Sirius had changed him, she could see. His face was more tired looking and he had dark rings under his eyes caused by lack of sleep. When she had entered the room and he had snapped at her she had found him to be quite frightening, but now he looked genuinely sorry and she couldn't help but feel pity for him when he spoke to her in this apologetic manner.  
  
"It's quite alright."  
  
"No, it's not", he said softly. "I was a right bastard to you just now. I'm sorry."  
  
A smile played about her lips. "I said it's quite alright."  
  
"Thanks", was all he could say, feeling sheepish. That image of the hurt in her eyes would stay with him for a long time. There was a tragic beauty in Susan which could not be found in any other girl and he couldn't exactly tell why she looked this way. He had never truly noticed her before now; she was a normal girl, blending into the background and he could have sworn she used to always wear her hair back in a long plait or just tied back with a band. She stood before him now, breathing gently, her hair flowing freely near her waist, free from the constraints of a band.  
  
"I was just going to send a letter to my auntie", she told him cheerfully, making her way towards a tawny owl.  
  
"Yeah, I was just . . ." Harry looked at the insulting letter in his hand, then stuffed it into his jeans pocket, "going to see Hedwig."  
  
"Your owl?" Susan asked as she clasped a letter to an owl's foot. The owl ruffled its feathers then took off into the bright, cloudless sky.  
  
"That's right", Harry said, feeling the dryness in his throat. While clearing it he wondered why he was feeling a little more relaxed with Susan than he'd ever felt with Cho. Probably because she wasn't surrounded by giggling girls or crying her eyes out. "Your hair's different", he said, trying not to sound stupid, like he was stating the obvious.  
  
"Thanks", she said uncertainly.  
  
"In a good way", he added quickly. "It's nice." _It's radiant, it's shiny, it's gorgeous . . .  
_  
"Do you think so? I just wanted to try wearing it out for a change." She checked that it wasn't too untidy in her reflection in the window.  
  
"Yeah . . . nice", he reassured her. He stood nervously, thankful for the owl's wings flapping since it stopped silence intruding. "How's your aunt?" he asked when she didn't turn to leave.  
  
"She's very well, thanks", she paused, thinking of something to say back but he didn't have very many people to enquire after. "How's Hedwig?" she asked finally, smiling at the snowy owl, who was now nipping at Harry's fingers. Well, Hedwig wasn't a family member but he was glad she hadn't asked about Lupin or someone like that. He'd probably have kicked something if she had.  
  
Harry sighed all the same, he couldn't take his mind off what Hagrid and Lupin had done.  
  
"To be honest I didn't really come down here to see Hedwig", he confessed, feeling surprised and relieved he wasn't kicking the owl droppings off the floor. "I came here to send a letter to Lupin. I'm a bit pissed off with him." A new feeling was creeping into his mind. Why was he telling her all this? Maybe because she didn't know him well enough to judge him. And yet he wanted to let her _get _to know him. So he continued, "He gave me something that belonged to my guardian – a mirror – and well . . . I don't want it."  
  
Susan stood still, listening to his breathing; it had quickened and he was obviously upset. Last year she had watched him from a distance. From the DA she had come to know him as a teacher, and finally a person willing to help. And so she had come to admire him and had spoken to him on rare occasions, as an acquaintance. He was fast discarding his hero image (if he ever had one) and was not a mystery to her anymore. He was a regular teenage boy, with real feelings and a real heart. This was obvious if you looked past the trademark scar, black hair and glasses. Maybe Auntie had been wrong about him . . . .  
  
"My guardian is Sirius Black - well was - he died you see. He was murdered . . ."  
  
"I know", Susan said gently. Harry sat on a bench and Susan sat down next to him, sliding closer to him. Practically the whole school knows. I was going top ask you how you were but you're probably fed up with people asking you how you are. I mean, you're hardly going to feel right as rain are you? But you know Harry, I have a feeling you're going to feel better eventually-"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Harry said angrily, jumping up. "How the hell can you sit there and tell me how I'll feel? You're just as bad as Lupin or Hagrid; doing what's right for me. That's fine but don't pretend you know how I feel because you don't!" Harry had said (or rather shouted) all of this very fast without stopping to think he might drive Susan away. But she just sat there calmly, looking at him sadly.  
  
"You're wrong", she said simply, "because I _do _know how you feel. I know _exactly_ how you feel." Harry's stomach twisted unpleasantly.  
  
"How?" he asked sitting back down next to her.  
  
Susan sighed heavily, looking as though she was seriously contemplating telling him what she had to say. "Because my family was killed by You-Know- Who." A silence passed between them. Harry's mind stared to drift back to a time when Professor Moody had shown him a picture of the Order of the Phoenix members before Voldemort had killed most of them too.  
  
When he spoke his voice was shaking, now upset that he had roared at her, 'Why?'  
  
"About fifteen years ago He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at the height of his power. He put terror into the lives of muggleborns, squibs and anyone who opposed him. Some people followed him; their purpose in life was to die for him. They were insane!" Susan stopped, her voice choking and Harry followed her expressions move from fear to anger. She clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white, and then she continued, "I was only a baby when they asked my father to join the Death Eaters. But he wouldn't because he wasn't like that, you know?" Harry nodded in understanding. "They promised him power and wealth but he still wouldn't.  
  
When he refused that day they asked him to join they tried to kill him but he escaped. Instead of hiding he made a stand against the dark powers. He joined a group of witches and wizards in a revolt against . . . Voldemort", she choked again. Then a strange sparkle of triumph came into her eyes. "The Order of the Phoenix – that's what it was called. Voldemort was livid 'cause they were outsmarting them. They were being beaten."  
  
Her eyes darkened. "But one night they found out where my dad lived. They were killing off Order members one by one and my dad was next on the list. They arrived at the house . . . and . . . and they murdered my family, my mum, my dad and my brother. I only survived because my aunt was looking after me at her house. Imagine that! Killing defenceless people when they least expected it . . ." her voice trailed off and she began to cry into her hands.  
  
Harry awkwardly put an arm around her. He hadn't known. He did recall Moody showing him an old picture of the Order members and a man was in it. What was his name again? Edward . . . Edmund? Edgar! That was it; Edgar Bones 'brother of Amelia Bones'. He must have been Susan's father. Harry's stomach turned in disgust as it all stared to sink in. Susan was living with her aunt because her family had been murdered. His heart went out to her. He tightened his grasp on her shoulder to show how much he cared. She moved in close to him, resting her head on his chest.  
  
And just because he felt completely at ease with her and to show how much he understood her pain he told her all about Cedric's death. Every little detail, his heart pouring out all his pain and suffering. Then he told her about Sirius' death and she sat and listened patiently. He'd never even told his closest friends about those deaths. She made him feel like he could say anything. The best about it was; he felt better after telling her everything. She was so understanding . . . the sat in the owlery together, comforting each other. The letter in Harry's pocket was left undelivered . . .  
  
**Review!**


	3. Setting Sun, New Horizons

**Star-Cross'd Lovers**  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J. K Rowling owns all, except this plot.  
**  
**Rated R, as always, for mature themes, sexual situations, violence and language.  
**  
Chapter Three – Setting Sun, New Horizons  
  
The sun had now begun to sink into the hills beyond the castle and dusk was fast approaching. All was so still around the castle, leaving a silence to descend upon the grounds as everyone got ready to go to sleep. Everyone that is, except Harry, who had worked for three hours straight cleaning Sirius' motorbike. The work had not tired him and sleep was the last thing he wanted. The glistening paint of the bike shone and the leather looked so warm and the light shinning on it seemed to make it wink at him, inviting him to take it for a ride.  
  
Entertaining his friends all evening was not quite what he'd had in mind. What he really wanted was to see if he could make the bike speed through the air, skimming it over the trees. He wanted to feel the thrill he felt while on a broomstick, taking it to higher altitudes, letting the air flow over him and slide through his hair. . .  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Hearing a voice behind him he turned around, expecting someone to tell him to come inside. It was getting late. Instead it was Susan. She stood in front of him smiling shyly, her hands behind her back and her head down slightly; she looked so cute when she was nervous.  
  
"Hello Susan", Harry said, smiling warmly. "I was just . . ." he turned and gestured towards his bike – his godfather's bike. Her eyes moved towards the old motorbike and suddenly lit up in wonder.  
  
"Oh yes!" she said, her voice low and lyrical, "Rumours were going round that you had a motorbike. I mean I saw you with one earlier but I didn't know if it really _was_ yours. It is yours isn't it?" Susan walked towards him and placed a hand delicately on the soft leather seat, sliding her fingers over it gently.  
  
"Well, no it's not mine", Harry told her, feeling the guilt come flooding back. "It was my godfather's." Susan's hand came to a halt and a look of uneasiness spread across her face.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she said quickly. "I didn't know it belonged to your godfather. I see you've been cleaning it. The last thing you want is for my grubby hands on it."  
  
"Not at all!" Harry protested, his cheeks burning in the dreaded embarrassment of the openness of his confession. Susan looked sideways at him, a few strands of hair fell into her eyes. "I mean", he went on quickly, looking away, "all my friends have been having a go at riding it today. Sirius would have wanted us to have fun with it." Lupin's words felt strange echoing from his own mouth (Hagrid had told him Lupin said this). It still didn't feel quite right to be having fun on the bike while Sirius should be enjoying it himself.  
  
"That's true." Susan said quietly. Harry looked at her again.  
  
"I suppose. But don't you think Sirius would go crazy if he could see loads of people taking rides on his motorbike when some of them hardly know how to ride a broom?"  
  
"I don't know", said Susan truthfully, "only _you _knew Sirius well enough to know that, Harry. But from what you told me today in the owlery about him it is obvious that Sirius_ loved_ you and wanted you to be happy. It's a simple wish for anyone – their happiness – but it shows how much he truly cared for you. Am I right in saying that?"  
  
"Yes", Harry answered. Yes she was; Sirius always wanted Harry to have a good time but to be safe too. It was part of growing up. Although he didn't feel he had much growing up left to do.  
  
He looked at Susan directly now. Her voice had possessed a definite truth and now he could see the understanding in her eyes. He found he didn't mind talking to her like this – about Sirius. They had shared their personal feelings with each other and now that she knew Harry in a way other people didn't he felt comfortable to talk to her in this way. She laughed softly at the way he looked at her, his bright green eyes understanding the empathy in hers.  
  
"Well then, it wouldn't be a disappointment to him to find that your friends are telling anyone in the school who will listen that they had a 'bloody brilliant' time on your new motorbike. _You're_ the main topic of conversation, Harry. That is until some new scandal comes up and takes all the attention. Probably Snape washing his hair or something . . ."  
  
Harry laughed in unison with Susan. She even shared his sense of humour.  
  
_She's comforting **and **funny_, Harry thought. _How much more amazing can this girl get?  
_  
"I guess you're right", Harry said after the laughter had subsided. Afraid that an awkward silence would creep up on them Harry hurried on, "So what are you doing down here anyway?"  
  
"I was just out walking", Susan said looking at the sunset. "I always like to take a walk before I go to sleep. It's very relaxing."  
  
"That's nice", Harry said. "I was going to take a ride on Sirius' motorbike." He paused to study her face; the way she made him feel so pleasant when he was least expecting it, the way the descending sun was casting a long shadow of her slender figure behind her, the way she was making him feel right now. He never thought anyone could make him feel this way; so happy just to be in her company.  
  
Right now he just wanted to get away from the school, but he wanted her to come with him. Dare he ask her to come along? "Umm, Susan?" Too late to back out now. She looked at him expectantly. "Do you want a ride?"  
  
_Oh you stupid wanker! Now she's going to think you're a right pervert!_ "I mean . . ."Harry could see Susan's cheeks turn crimson, "that came out completely the wrong way didn't it?"  
  
Susan nodded, trying not to giggle as Harry's face began to turn red. "I'll just put you out of your misery: I don't know. My auntie wouldn't really approve", she said, looking at the motorbike.  
  
"We are still talking about the bike aren't we?" Harry asked in a mock- cautious voice.  
  
Susan just burst into fits of raucous laughter. "Of course we are! Listen, why don't you go on the motorbike and I'll just sit here on the ground where I can watch you and won't jinx your bike."  
  
"You won't jinx it!" Harry protested. "Besides, I want to go somewhere on the bike. Why don't you come with me?" she stood eyeing the bike warily for a while so Harry urged her on. "Come on Susan. I promise you'll be safe and your aunt won't have to come and throttle me cause I'll have you back in one piece."  
  
The temptation was too great and eventually Susan agreed. It was such a beautiful night and she so desperately wanted to see what Hogwarts looked like below the night sky. She moved closer to the bike.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked one last time.  
  
_ Well, let me think,_ Harry thought. _Alone in the sky, away from the troubles of Hogwarts, with a beautiful girl clinging on to me? Yeah I think I could live with that.  
_  
"Of course I'm sure!" Harry said climbing onto the bike. Susan carefully got on behind him, smiling nervously all the while. When she was seated comfortably Harry looked around at her and smiled, then turned the keys and kicked the engine into life.  
  
Immediately the motorbike jerked forwards as if it had a life of its own and Susan jumped in surprise. She gave a little whimper and wrapped her arms tightly around Harry's waist. He jumped too, but more because of the shock of Susan's sudden closeness to his body. The side of her head was pressed against his back and he could see her hands trembling at his stomach as the motorbike gained speed.  
  
"Nervous?" Harry asked, trying to look around as he had to concentrate on dodging the trees in front of him.  
  
"Not at all", she replied but the quiver in her voice said otherwise.  
  
The bike soon gained enough speed to rise from the ground. For some reason Harry knew exactly how to steer it. It was just like a broom. Pulling the handles upwards made it rise higher and higher until they were way above the ground.  
  
Now Susan had calmed down a little but hadn't loosened her grip on Harry. Within minutes the bike was above the level of the small trees around the Forbidden Forest. Harry brought it up and up to rise above even higher trees and looked behind to see Hogwarts growing smaller in the distance.  
  
"Wow! Look at that!" he told Susan, shouting above the noise of the thundering engine.  
  
"I can't!" she said laughing. "I'm too scared to open my eyes." It was true; her eyes were tightly shut and he took this opportunity to study how beautiful she looked when her hair blew out wildly behind her in the wind and how the sinking sun made shadows under her eyelashes. Harry then did something he'd never thought himself brave enough to do; he let go of one of the handles of the bike and brought it down to hold one of Susan's shaking hands. He grasped it tightly and felt how warm she was. Harry felt a profound feeling of warmth accumulating in the region of his loins. And it wasn't the friction of his jeans rubbing against the leather seat. . .  
  
Slowly she looked up from behind Harry and he met her gaze long enough to let her know she was going to be just fine. He then looked forward to guide the bike.  
  
In that space of time that he had looked at her she'd felt butterflies fluttering inside her. There was something about his warm eyes that made her melt on the spot. He'd made her feel safe and passed on some bravery to her so that she could look behind her to see what Harry had seen.  
  
It was breathtaking. Far behind them the doll-house sized Hogwarts was sharply outlined against the wash of colours in the sky. The exotic oranges and midnight pinks the sun was throwing out as it set was simply breathtaking. Below the blanket of green trees sped past her as the motorbike flew onwards. Every now and then Harry would bring it down to skim over the tips of the trees, making birds fly out in surprise.  
  
Susan smiled as she held on to Harry and pushed closer to say something to him, her breath felt warm against his neck, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. "You never know how beautiful something is until you see it in a different light."  
  
It now occurred to Harry as the bike soared further and further from Hogwarts that she was right. She was absolutely right . . .

* * *

Harry and Susan had lost all track of time now and had landed in the empty village of Hogsmede to give the bike's engine a rest. It was completely dark now and the night air was beginning to grow chill. They walked the deserted streets together, just talking and getting to know each other much better.  
  
Susan was studying Astronomy, Ancient Runes, History of Magic and Transfiguration with no idea what she wanted to do when she left Hogwarts. They shared their memories of their first day and talked about the people they knew (Harry had much more interesting adventures to share of course and was pleased to find that Susan thought Zacharias Smith was a bit of a wart too).  
  
Harry found she was terrified of Quidditch and wasn't really interested in it because her house team didn't do so well. But this didn't bother Harry as he found she had much more to talk about than Quidditch.  
  
As the night went on Harry was quickly beginning to realise that he liked her. In fact he liked her very much; not just because she was stunningly pretty but because she could make him feel at the greatest of ease and she wasn't at all like any other girl he'd ever met.  
  
"How come I've never met you before?" Harry asked as they walked down a street with many alleys running off it.  
  
"We're in different houses", Susan said.  
  
"I know but I mean how come I've never gotten to know you before now? We used to be in the DA together, oh yes and Herbology."  
  
Susan smiled sweetly. "Yes but I'm really quiet in classes Professor Potter." Harry laughed and gazed at her again. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off her all night. "I just don't want to draw too much attention to myself. Hufflepuffs are known to mess up and have absolutely no talent at all", she added bitterly, "plus I think that Ravenclaw girl would have clouted anyone who took your attention away from her in the DA."  
  
Harry's smile disappeared quickly. "Cho?"  
  
"Is that her name?" Susan asked avoiding his gaze, she looked slightly hurt. "I don't know her all that well. But I think she liked you." She looked up carefully. "Do you like her?"  
  
"I did", he said flatly. "But believe me, just because your house has a bad reputation for having no talent doesn't mean you have to accept that. I bet you have loads of talent . . . way more than Ravenclaw put together."  
  
Even in the dark night he could see her blushing and he felt his neck heat up slightly too.  
  
Their conversation was soon cut short by a flash of lightning followed by thunder. Both of them looked up to see a huge shower of rain emptying from the sky above them.  
  
"Bloody hell! Just brilliant!" Harry cried, pulling his jumper up over his head just enough to shelter his hair. Susan laughed as the cool rain trickled down her neck. She hopelessly put her hands on top of her head.  
  
"It had been such a nice day too!" She didn't just mean the weather. Harry had changed her opinion of him in ways she'd never thought possible. He wasn't just The Boy Who Lived anymore – he was much more and she could tell deep down he was becoming more and more special to her. If she had known just how special he was going to become to her this fateful night she would have been a little frightened. Never before or again would she feel so close to someone as she felt to Harry.  
  
Inevitably, they were both drenched from head to foot in the rain. All they could do was run around looking for shelter but could find none. Both were laughing at each other and at their own vain attempts to find somewhere. They realised they may has well have jumped into the lake they were that wet. Just for a little while Harry was forgetting Sirius was dead. . .  
  
"Hey Harry!" Susan called from inside an alleyway, "I think we can wait in here until the rain stops." Harry followed her inside and sure enough the top of the alley was covered by a tin roof which made clattering noises when the raindrops struck it. An even bigger crashing sound filled the narrow alley when Harry came inside.  
  
"Ouch! What the fu-?" He rubbed his leg gingerly, lifting the leg of his jeans to survey the damage. Susan couldn't help but laugh at his sudden outburst and soon discovered what had happened.  
  
"You banged into a huge tin can", she told him. She held on to him as he winced in pain. "We must be outside an ingredients shop. This can's full of spices. This roof must be here to keep them dry when the shopkeeper's selling them."  
  
Harry grunted in response, listening to the thuds of the rain on the roof. Apart from that there was silence. Susan could feel Harry's eyes burning into her. He'd been doing it quite a lot tonight. Not that she minded at all; it made her feel warm and excited to know he was thinking of her.  
  
Slowly she looked back at him, to stare in to the soft glow of his oval, green eyes. In them she saw a burning desire. She couldn't tell exactly what it was he wanted. Nevertheless the desire was there, plain as day in his eyes. He looked as if he were about to say something.  
  
The rain had pasted her clothes to her thin body, defining each curve . . . how could he think like this? He'd barely just met her. And yet he felt a strong certainty about this girl.  
  
She stood innocently watching him and if she knew about all the things he wanted to do to her right now she might run a mile. He wanted to get even more close to her than he already was.  
  
His heart was nearly palpitating right out of his chest. He wanted _her_. What if she didn't want him? She was too wonderful to risk losing over this. But she was too good to let go.  
  
When your heart rules your head you might do something hasty you might later regret . . . then again it might end up being the best decision you've ever made.  
  
Too much silence had passed since the last words had been spoken. All they could do was stare at each other. Leaning forward and catching her face in his hands, Harry took enough time to see in her eyes if she wanted him too.  
  
Her blonde hair was soaked through and strands of it fell around her face, making her tragic beauty even more attractive to him. She had taken him under a spell and he didn't want to get out of it at all. Her pouting lips were slightly parted. She was looking shyly at him with those dazzlingly blue eyes. Ever so slightly, she nodded. She wanted this just as much as he did.  
  
Her mind told her to pull away – this could be wrong – but her heart was melting in the embrace of this new feeling Harry was giving her.  
  
Suddenly he tilted up her chin and bringing his mouth to hers he kissed her. Ever so gently at first but it held so much meaning. Harry's heart leapt with excitement and he moved his hands down to rest on her waist to pull her closer. She was glad he'd done so; she didn't think she could trust her own legs anymore. So she leaned with her two hands braced against his chest, feeling his ribs rise and fall with each breath becoming more ragged.  
  
Harry savoured the warmth of her full lips, sliding his hands down the curve of her backside. She pulled back just enough from his mouth to feel the sensation of his soft breath against the wetness of her rain- dampened skin.  
  
His very touch was making her skin burn up. Not even the now icy bite of the night air could chill the hot molten fire that seemed to have invaded her blood. It spread through every vein, igniting each cell, enveloping her heart so that her breath came in pants. To steady herself she clutched the front of his shirt, although Harry felt like she was clutching his very heart. Now she had truly bewitched him. There was no going back whether this was right or wrong.  
  
Once again he crushed her against his quivering body to kiss her, sliding his tongue in and out of her mouth and to move along her pouted lips; swollen from the intensity of their kisses. Susan didn't need the teasing from his tongue to push her own tongue in to mingle with his. With each forceful thrust of his tongue she became even more breathless. She clung to his shirt as if holding on for dear life.  
  
Sensing her desperation for some air, Harry pulled away. His wet shirt was now dreadfully uncomfortable and hot against his skin. He watched how her breasts rose and fell underneath her blouse. She seemed to be thinking along the same lines he was for the next minute she boldly set her hands to his waist. Her eyes never once left his as she peeled the soaking shirt up over his head.  
  
Harry's mind raced.  
  
What were they doing?  
  
The innocence that was once in her eyes had disappeared. Now they showed the unmistakable crave for lust. The pale blue colour in her eyes was almost eclipsed by the darkness of her pupils. Surely she wanted this too. After all, it was she who had removed his shirt.  
  
His lips brushed up and down the side of her neck bringing low guttural moans to erupt from the bottom of her throat, travelling up to escape her perfect lips.  
  
In turn, she made him gasp by exploring his chest with her warm hands. Up and down and round to his back they travelled and in his sheer excitement he bit softly at the pale flesh of her neck. Soon he was planting light kisses over her whole face; her eyelids, the tip of her nose, her forehead . . . everywhere.  
  
Just as she felt she couldn't take any more she took his hands and placed them on the damp cotton of her blouse. He knew what she wanted – her eyes told him that. One by one, he slid the small buttons from the holes of her blouse. When he would accidentally touch her skin she shut her eyes, giving in to this new feeling he was awakening within her.  
  
The blouse had opened and it was tossed to join the shirt on the alley floor. With one segment of his mind (the one that hadn't been taken completely under her spell) Harry wondered what he'd done so right to deserve to have this beautiful girl with him this night. In the light of a crescent moon her petite form emitted an ethereal light from her tragic beauty he'd been so greatly attracted to.  
  
Her smile reached every part of his heart – even the part he'd thought he'd lost when Sirius died. He was going to make her feel the same as he moved his hands slowly over the lacy fabric covering her breasts.  
  
She was breathless from his caresses. Her small fingers began to tug at the belt of his trousers, feeling his need for her pushing fiercely against them. His touch on her was harder now as his desperation to touch her bare skin grew stronger. He opened her bra surprisingly quickly.  
  
_Maybe he's done this before_, she thought, smiling slyly at him.  
  
He just raised an eyebrow in response. As he slid his trousers and underwear down his hips she could barely wait for his mouth to touch her breasts. Harry massaged one breast while the other flicked her nipple until she was gasping in ecstasy. He then lowered his mouth and took the raised nipple in his mouth and sucked her sweet skin.  
  
They should stop, he realised this now. They were going too fast. But the power of her touch was seeping into his consciousness, blinding him from all reason so now to still the doubts in his mind he kissed her with greater force . . . intoxicating her.  
  
At one point Susan felt a lifting sensation and forcing her eyes open she found it was Harry's hands raising her lithe body up, her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist.  
  
His fingers were clenching the muscles in her backside. This was going way too fast. But now he simply didn't care. He was too far gone to care. His fingers peeled down her panties . . .   
  
Suddenly Harry pushed himself into Susan's body. All this happened with such great force her back hit against the wall she was leaning against. Harry found it easy to hold up her light body.  
  
She felt so good, so right and so he began moving slowly inside her, the pace quickening with each thrust.  
  
This new feeling of having a boy make love to her was so new and yet so wonderful. At first she was frightened and nervous but once the slight pain which had accompanied his entrance had subsided the feeling of pleasure built up.  
  
Harry's body was now covered in sweat, the rain water was insignificant. Their eyes met as she watched his face change as his groin tightened. When he couldn't take the pleasure any longer he erupted inside her, moving harder and faster until she reached a peak.  
  
Never before had Susan felt anything like this. And Harry had made her feel this way. All she could do was smile lovingly at him and he smiled back.

* * *

They sat under a blanket of stars, leaning against each other in the alley. The aftermath of their love making was calm and a sense of peace washed over them. But the night was growing steadily colder and Harry was noticing this.  
  
"Maybe we should head back to the castle . . ." he suggested idly.  
  
"Mmmm", was all Susan could murmur. She shut her eyes and cuddled in close to Harry. He laughed and nudged her.  
  
"Oi! Get up", he said playfully.  
  
"I will if you will."  
  
Harry stood up and wrapped his shirt closely around him. Now it was freezing and they would definitely have to go, no matter how hot their love making had made them.  
  
"Pull me up", she said lazily. They both laughed but stopped quickly as they realised they could see their breaths issuing from their mouths. "Merlin! It's gotten really cold hasn't it?"  
  
Harry viewed the night sky. There were still some clouds but yet the cold air surrounded them. Something was wrong. He could feel it in his blood, although it was slowly freezing in his veins.  
  
"Too cold." He said helping her up. "Will you be warm enough until we get back to the castle?"  
  
She would have said, "As long as I have you to hold on to", but the atmosphere had become so eerie and there was a deathly stillness hanging in the air. Now she felt the danger too. She nodded, as long as they got away from this place quickly.  
  
The black alleyways looked threatening as they made their way to the motorbike. Harry held her hand as they walked. The crescent moon cast unfriendly shadows around them. Susan stopped in her tacks. The blackness was _moving_.  
  
"H-H-Harry!" she stuttered, pointing to an alley. He swirled around, facing the shadows which were making her shake so much. The moving shapes were Dementors. He froze too.  
  
"Susan, when I say 'run', you _run,_ ok?" She was too frightened to move. "Susan!" He shook her gently to make her understand that he'd get rid of them while she ran. Slowly, she nodded. The black shapes were advancing threateningly. "RUN!" Both of the frightened students made a break for it but close behind the Dementors followed; figures of fiends, their skeletal- like forms behind their vacant black hoods.  
  
It was no use. The Dementors caught up, drawing happiness from Harry's mind. A flash of green light blinded his mental vision and the voice of his mother screamed in terror.  
  
Quickly he turned to face them, and raising his wand he roared, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A wisp of silver smoke came out of the wand but nothing more.  
  
_ Why isn't this working?_ Harry thought desperately. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Again, nothing happened. Harry searched his mind for a happy memory . . . anything would do, Susan was in danger. Immediately he found the reason why this wasn't working. Usually, when conjuring the spell he thought of Sirius and the hopes he had of one day living with him. That was no use to him anymore. The memories of Sirius only created unhappiness for the Dementors to feed on.  
  
His hand flailing with the wand, he could only watch in helplessness as the disfigured and grotesque Dementors fell upon him. Susan was screaming but her screams were drowned out by the screams of his mother. Darkness overtook him and he shut his eyes to concentrate on a happy memory. He shook in desperation, the Dementors were closing in; they had him now.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Harry cried, his pain coming back to him. _Why did you leave me?_ How could he possibly protect himself and Susan now? He had lost his only memory powerful enough to drive away the Dementors . . .

Author's note: Ohhhh, my first cliffhanger of the story! Thanks for the reviews, keep on reviewing! Bye xxx


	4. Rays of Hope

**Star Cross'd Lovers**  
  
**Rated R for mature themes, sexual situations, mild violence and language.**  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, he belongs to J K Rowling and that includes all the places and characters.**  
  
Chapter Four - Rays of Hope  
  
About ten large, black Dementors had crowded in around him and all he could see was darkness. He felt their icy cold presence and their decaying hands pulling him towards them. The only thing Harry could think of was what would happen to Susan when his last breath of air was sucked from him and the Dementors had stolen his soul.  
  
_This is all my fault . . ._  
  
The bad thoughts didn't help him either; the Dementors savored it. A million thoughts raced through his head and he'd lost all track of time. So this must be what Sirius was going through. Sirius . . . Memories of his godfather came flooding back, all bad memories. The Dementors gave sickening screeches of joy.  
  
He was a failure, he'd failed himself, but most importantly he'd failed Susan. The end was near as Harry felt as if each breath was being forced from his very lungs. Soon there would only be emptiness and sorrow. His short life was over.  
  
All of a sudden Harry thought he could see a faint glow of light in front of his eyes.  
  
_So this must be death,_ he thought. The glow was surrounding him, warming him. No, it couldn't be death; he could just about make out the faint outline of the shops in the village of Hogsmede. The Dementors' touch had been so cold he would have sworn he was doomed to spend his death feeling this way.  
  
The light brightened until it was a shinning silver colour. The colour Harry recognized to have come from a Patronus spell. Had his Patronus worked? With the little energy he had he strained his eyes for a glimpse of his stag Patronus. But it didn't come.  
  
Instead he saw what looked like a large horse, too large to be a stag. But it wasn't a horse either; the only thing brighter than its coat was the shinning silver light surrounding it. It charged past the Dementors, making them soar aside, their screeches becoming shriller. Now the screeches sounded as if the Dementors were in pain and not as if they were delighted to be drawing a soul from a victim.  
  
Harry was simply too weary to try to understand what was going on. The Dementors were fleeing – that was all he needed to know – and with that he fainted.

* * *

"Harry . . . Harry!" Had all this been a dream? Some wonderful dream turned into a nightmare? But he knew when he felt his body, drained of energy, barely able to move that the Dementors _had _been there. He opened his eyes slowly; the only sense connected to his body, and saw Susan looking down at him.  
  
She was kneeling down and had rested his head on her knees. She was running a hand through his hair over and over, saying his name, waiting for him to recover. When his eyes finally opened she closed hers briefly in relief and smiled at him.  
  
"Harry! Thank goodness! I was beginning to think you'd . . ." she kissed his forehead, ". . . you'd never come round."  
  
Harry opened his tired eyes. Never before had he been this close to a Dementor, so horribly close to death. She was on the verge of tears as she helped him sit up.  
  
"I'm alright now though", he said wearily. He recognized his surroundings; it was still quite dark but there was a faint light creeping through the sky as dawn approached. "What just happened?"  
  
"Oh Harry it was awful! There were Dementors, loads of them. And they all came around you. Then they tried to kill you but I think they're gone now." Harry looked around. The air was warm again and the clouds were clearing. They were gone.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, turning to look at her.  
  
"I think so", she answered in the same tired voice as Harry's. The Dementors had such a huge effect on whoever was around them. "They made me remember some horrible times though." Harry knew this only too well.  
  
"Why did they leave?" he asked, remembering the strange creature which had driven them away. "What was that horse?"  
  
Susan's eyes lit up. "That wasn't a horse that was my Patronus. I conjured it while the Dementors were attacking you. I had to, you were going to die if I didn't."  
  
"_You_ conjured a Patronus?" Harry asked in pride and amazement.  
  
"Yes, it was a corporeal Patronus too!" she said excitedly. "I just remembered everything you'd ever taught me and I did it. I would never have been able to do that if it hadn't been for your teaching in the DA last year." Now Harry really was proud of her. She'd saved his life and he couldn't help feeling embarrassed that he hadn't been able to help her.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" he said, taking her hand. "I wasn't able to help you because every time I tried to remember Sirius it brought back bad memories for the Dementors to feed on. I was useless."  
  
"No you weren't!" she said, stroking his hand. "The whole point of you teaching us that spell was so that we could protect ourselves and our friends. That was unexpected and you weren't ready. Don't worry – next time you'll be ready." Susan was right, it was unexpected. But what were the Dementors doing there anyway? Voldemort must have been giving them orders. They were on his side now after all. Suddenly Harry remembered to ask something.  
  
"Susan?" She looked at him expectantly. "What form did your Patronus take?"  
  
"The form of a unicorn", she said smiling. "We should go now though. If we don't get back to the castle soon they'll realize we've been out of Hogwarts all night and we'll get expelled for sure!" Harry quickly agreed and hoped they wouldn't get found out for casting a Patronus charm. They _had_ cast it in a Wizarding area so they shouldn't get into trouble for it. No one would find out if they got back to the castle in time.  
  
The motorbike sped off back to their school and Susan held tightly to him as she had done not so many hours ago. In all the confusion Harry had forgotten what they'd shared and couldn't help but smile to himself. She was definitely becoming very close to him. Surely they couldn't leave what had happened in the past. He cared about her too much now to forget about the strong feelings that had been surging through him.  
  
Neither had said a word until they landed just outside a back door they could go through which would lead them safely to their Common Rooms. The only problem was Filch. No doubt he'd be prowling around looking for any students who were out of bed. They'd have to be careful on their way back. Harry told her this and she promised to be careful.  
  
"Ummm, Susan?" Harry asked slowly. "When the Dementors were forcing you to remember your worst memories, what were you thinking about?" Harry remembered how she'd cried when the Dementors attacked him. "If you don't mind me asking that is."  
  
"Not at all", she said softly. "I was remembering the time my Auntie was sick. Dark Wizards had attacked her and we all thought she was going to die. That was my worst memory."  
  
"Then how did you manage to produce a Patronus?" Harry asked in bewilderment. "What memory was powerful enough to get rid if it?"  
  
"Knowing that she was going to be ok", Susan answered, giving him a small smile. "And the happiness I felt when she recovered." Harry gently squeezed her hand in response and she smiled back at him lovingly. "We'd better get going."  
  
"Wait!" Harry pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly on her lips. He was overjoyed when he felt her kissing back; she still had feelings for him. She felt disappointed when he pulled away but looked down to feel him placing something in her hand. "This is a two-way mirror", he explained. "I have another one. We can talk to each other through it. We'll talk later right?" He looked at her hopefully, they had so much to discuss about that night. Immediately she smiled at him and nodded. Then in his relief that she still wanted to see him he swiftly kissed her on the cheek and led her by the hand to the door.  
  
When they were inside Harry let go and walked away to his own Common Room. He turned and waved at her as she left. She waved back with sadness, resisting the temptation to run back up to him, fling her arms around him and beg him to kiss her once more. Very soon though he turned a corner and was gone.  
  
Harry hurried back to his Common Room, eager to get out of his slightly damp clothes and pretend to be sleeping. Hopefully no one had noticed his disappearance. Once he was in his pyjamas and safely in bed he sighed, thinking of Susan. He dreamed of her in the little time he had left to sleep, before Ron and the others awoke and it was time to start a new day.  
  
**Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews and please keep on reviewing! Next chapter up next week! Bye xxx **


	5. Thinking About Her

**Star Cross'd Lovers**  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The characters belong to JK Rowling.  
**  
**Chapter Five – Thinking About Her**

**  
** Escape was pointless. The Dementors closed in around Harry's four- poster bed. He couldn't see them because of the pulled curtains but he knew it was them. Their icy presence informed him it was them. They were there with him in his very room. They had come to get him again. Harry's heart pounded in his chest.  
  
One of them extended a rotted hand to draw back his curtains . . . And then he saw them; hovering above the ground, black as night, flooding his body with fear. Their rattled breathing from behind their hollow hoods echoed in his ears. Only their hoods _weren't_ hollow as Harry had expected them to be. One of them slowly pulled back its hood and Harry waited in dreaded anticipation to see the horrific sight behind the hood. The face of Cedric Diggory stared murderously back at him.  
  
Harry panted and sat bolt upright in his bed. _this_ wasn't, _couldn't_ be Cedric. His face looked like the face Harry would think a Dementor to have (if it ever showed its face). His face was mangled and decaying. The eyes which once shone handsomely were gone and instead little maggots wriggled from the sockets. Most of the skin had rotted away, bearing the bone white skeleton of his face.  
  
Then he spoke; his jaw dangling fiercely from his head.  
  
"Harry Potter . . . I have come back for you. I died while you lived. It should have been you Voldemort killed." Cedric's voice was raspy, not at all like his own voice once was.  
  
"No! No!" Harry cried, breaking out in a cold sweat.  
  
Suddenly Cedric reached out to grab Harry by the throat, but Harry swerved out of the way to land with a loud thump on the floor. Scrambling for safety desperately he pulled down his bed covers and knocked into his bedside table accidentally.  
  
"Harry?" Ron's drowsy voice was calling him from Ron's own bed. Then he sounded more concerned. "Harry? What happened?" Ron jumped out of bed and came running over to where Harry lay. Harry refused to open his eyes which he had firmly shut. If he opened them the Dementors and Cedric's body would be waiting for him.  
  
Ron took him by the shoulders and shook him roughly. "Harry! Harry!"  
  
"No!" Harry murmured, still half asleep, "No . . . can't . . . the Dementors . . . Cedric . . . will get me!"  
  
"Harry!" Ron shouted, jerking him awake. "What are you talking about; no one's trying to get you!" In an instant Harry's eyes snapped open to see . . .  
  
His darkened bedroom . . . but there were no Dementors . . . and no Cedric. It had all been a nightmare. Ron was sitting in front of him in his new puce pyjamas which were already two inches too short for him.  
  
"Harry, snap out of it!" Ron said.  
  
"I – I'm alright", Harry said rubbing his eyes. "Nightmare."  
  
"_Must_ have been", said Ron with wide eyes. "One hell of a nightmare. Your hair's all wet with sweat." Harry didn't know whether it _was _sweat or if his hair hadn't completely dried yet since the rain had drenched it.  
  
"Er, yeah." Harry didn't want to tell Ron about Susan. But he didn't want to tell him about the nightmare either. For one thing, if he did he would have to explain the whole story to Ron, including the part where he found out he had feelings for Susan. But he wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. And if he told Ron the whole story he would have to admit that it was hard enough to move on after Sirius with Cedric's memory constantly haunting him. He'd also have to explain what he and Susan had been doing in Hogsmede (Ron would definitely never understand that just yet). Then he'd have to talk about the real Dementors which spurred the dream on. This was one story Ron wouldn't fully hear . . . just yet. Harry decided he wouldn't even tell any teachers about it.  
  
"You were thrashing about and moaning", Ron told him in a worried voice. "Are you sure you're alright? You look a bit peaky. No, actually you look awful."  
  
"Thanks mate", Harry said sarcastically, trying to convince Ron he was fine.  
  
"Don't be offended!" Ron said, looking hurt. "I'm just saying maybe you should go to the hospital wing."  
  
"No!" Harry shoved Ron away. "I'm fine. I told you I'm alright, didn't I?"  
  
_ I wish he'd just leave me alone_, Harry thought angrily.

* * *

At breakfast Harry searched the Hufflepuff table for Susan. He couldn't wait to see her. She'd arrived soon after he did, her robes pulled tightly around her. She appeared to be shivering and Harry guessed she, like him, must be getting a cold after spending hours in damp clothes, or in no clothes at all. Harry chuckled as she stuffed a ball of handkerchiefs into her pocked after sneezing quietly into them. Her eyes and nose had turned red from rubbing at them. Harry knew how she was feeling but he couldn't help chuckling as she kept bringing out the bundle of tissues to sneeze cutely into.  
  
When she saw him she smiled warmly. He smiled back but abruptly stopped when Ron and Hermione joined him. Hopefully he would have a chance to speak to her later. For now he had a bad feeling Hermione was glancing nervously at him.  
  
"Do I have something on my nose, Hermione?" Harry asked trying to control his temper. Hermione gave him that pitying look he hated so much. Then it occurred to him that Ron had blabbed.  
  
"Oh, thanks a lot Ron!" Harry snapped sarcastically. Ron turned away in shame. Telling Hermione was the worst thing he could do. Now she'd be questioning him about _that_ night.  
  
"Ron and I are just worried about you, Harry", Hermione explained desperately, afraid that she would set his temper off again. "Maybe you should tell Dumbledore-"  
  
"No." Harry said firmly. Telling Dumbledore would be worse than telling Hermione. What was the point anyway? It wasn't as if he was having dreams about _Voldemort_ coming after him and his scar hadn't even so much as stung. Harry told her this.  
  
"The _point_ is", Hermione answered, "is that the Dementors are now working _for_ Voldemort and having a nightmare about Dementors is just as bad as having a nightmare about Voldemort."  
  
"No it's not", Harry said, glaring at her. "My scar didn't even hurt. Mind your own business Hermione."  
  
"Last time you _minded your own business _about your dreams Harry, people got _hurt_." Before Hermione had even the chance to register the consequences of these words it was too late.  
  
"Are you two determined to remind me about Sirius' death?" Harry rounded on them angrily.  
  
"It's not that we're trying to make you feel upset Harry it's just-"  
  
"What then? I have to broadcast my nightmares to the whole school?" Harry was rising off his seat now. He'd had enough of them and the day hadn't even begun. "Maybe I should start a nightmare diary for Professor Trelawney should I? That would make her happy; another chance for her to predict my death . . ." And with that Harry leapt from his seat and left the Great Hall.  
  
_ Stupid idiots,_ Harry thought as he hurried away from them. _All this fuss over a stupid nightmare about Cedric._

Lately he had been his own worst enemy. His anger had always been so close to the surface that it nearly always resulted in driving his friends away.  
  
Harry stopped when he felt a hand reach out and grab his arm. Thinking it was a Dementor he spun around. But his heart beat slowed to beat to its normal rate when he saw it was Susan. He sighed in relief as she pulled him gently behind a pillar.  
  
"Susan!" Harry breathed when he saw her. "I'm glad to see you."  
  
"And I you, but obviously you weren't too pleased with Ron and Hermione back there. What happened? When I saw you getting upset I hurried out here to meet you when you came out."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes thinking about his 'friends'. He knew they were only trying to help but being angry with them helped him to avoid telling them the truth.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that and you might start to believe it", Susan said. "You don't fool me, Harry."  
  
"Tell me one thing, Susan", Harry said desperately, "do you blame me for Cedric's death?"  
  
Susan shook her head. "When we heard you'd arrived in Hogwarts with his dead body we couldn't help but be suspicious of you. It certainly_ looked _suspicious to the Hufflepuffs. But now I know what happened and I don't blame you."  
  
Harry pulled her close to him. It was good to have a Hufflepuff's point of view but more importantly he knew Susan didn't feel angry at him. There was no way he could have stopped Cedric's death and now he was condemned to relive the night he died in his nightmares. But now he felt different somehow; because he had Susan by his side.  
  
"Thanks", he said quietly, his warm breath blowing against her hair. "I knew you wouldn't blame me deep down . . . I just . . . needed to hear it." He felt her smile against his chest.  
  
"Well if you need to hear anything else or even if you just want me to listen you know I'll be there for you."  
  
"There _are_ a few things we need to talk about actually", Harry remembered. "Firstly about the Dementors. I know what we did was dangerous – going into Hogsmede and everything – but the school's not going to forgive us for leaving the school without permission, even if we did come close to being killed. Maybe we would get expelled for it.  
  
"Secondly it's not enough to just _claim_ Dementors attacked us in the village. We'd have to _prove _they were there. Dumbledore might believe us but we'd have a hard time convincing the Ministry. I tried to convince them when the Dementors attacked me, remember?"  
  
"My Auntie would believe me!" Susan said anxiously. "I _know _she would. We've got to tell Dumbledore because Voldemort is obviously behind this. He must have ordered them to go after you. If we don't report this the Dementors might actually succeed in killing someone next time. We've just got to Harry! I'll back you up! I'll be with you the whole way – even if it goes to a trial-"  
  
"I appreciate that really, Susan", Harry said, wishing he didn't have to dampen her high spirits, "but let's just think about this for a minute right?  
  
"Let's say miraculously we didn't get punished for going to Hogsmede. Then Dumbledore happens to believe us about being attacked by Dementors. _Then _we convince the Ministry, who are not easy to get to. A trial could take weeks to arrange if they thought we were messing around. Because let's be honest; who's going to respect the opinion of a troublemaker? They'll see me as a troublemaker you know. Me, who has been warned not to use magic outside of school several times.  
  
"So we've managed to get as far as a trial, then what? We convince them Dementors are roaming the streets of Hogsmede at night? What do they care? What can _they_ do? _Warn_ people? Tell them Voldemort is controlling the Dementors?  
  
"What good will that do? It's not as if they've _caught_ the Dementors and forced them to give the whereabouts of Voldemort. Those Dementors could be miles away by now. By the time an inquiry is arranged our attack will mean nothing to them then. It's happened, no one got hurt badly and it's more trouble than its worth to kick up a fuss at the Ministry."  
  
Susan opened and closed her mouth to protest but she knew Harry was right. As much as she hated to admit, this was best left alone for now.  
  
"I am _not_ going to give in to telling Ron and Hermione all this over some stupid nightmare."  
  
"Nightmare?"  
  
"I had a nightmare about Cedric", Harry told her. "One minute there were loads of Dementors around me and the next thing I know one pulls back its hood and it had Cedric's body underneath its cloak." He stopped, remembering the face vividly. "But it's nothing now. I have nightmares about Cedric a lot . . . since he died. Apparently I was thrashing about and crying out in my sleep. So Ron was worried. What about you?" he went on trying to change the subject; he could see Susan was now getting worried, "Did you have any bad breams about the Dementors?"  
  
Susan swallowed whatever fear she must have had for Harry and blushed slightly. "No, actually", she said looking up at him. "I had a dream about . . . well, about _us_."  
  
Harry gulped unconsciously. "Really?" his voice broke a little, but he cleared his throat and went on in a deeper voice. "Us?"  
  
Susan felt heat creep into her face and nodded.  
  
"I see", he said in an off-hand voice. "And er . . . was it a . . . was it a nice dream?"  
  
"Not as nice as reality, but yes, the dream was nice."  
  
Before his throat could dry up any more than it already had Harry said, "That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. Us."

_ Me! She had a dream about me!_

He felt her squeezing his hand.  
  
"What happened last night happened really, really fast. I don't usually do things like that." Susan nodded in agreement and smiled.  
  
"Neither do I!" she said. "But last night was . . . an exception."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Harry laughed. "What made it an exception?"  
  
"Being with you. I don't know if you realised but . . . it was my first time." Susan said softly.  
  
Harry put his arms firmly around her. "Mine too. I'm glad my first time was with you", he told her. "But I want to take you out first. This time we'll take things slower."  
  
"_This _time?"  
  
Harry looked at her in alarm. "You _do want _to see me again, right?"  
  
Susan could have jumped for happiness. "Yes of course I do! We're going out with each other then?"  
  
Suddenly Harry grabbed her and held her tightly. He couldn't believe how happy she'd made him. She was with _him _and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.  
  
"Yes. I was really proud of you when you produced a Patronus", said Harry.  
  
"Thanks",came the muffled reply from against his chest. Both of them laughed and spent a good half hour kissing behind the pillar, enjoying each other's warm lips against their own and glad to be so close to each other.

* * *

"As you can see, this astounding creature _can _pose a threat to the untrained wizard . . . Note the lengthy horn extending from its forehead. Now the _length _of the horn varies from creature to creature (just as the height of you or I would differ in humans) but although it _looks _threatening the actual creature tends to have a non-aggressive nature. In fact the horn has many uses, one of which is healing properties.  
  
"It is in the _treating_ of the unicorn that wizards or witches tend to go wrong. If you came across a unicorn there is no need to panic at all. However if you put the unicorn in a position to feel threatened it will attack. You _must_ treat it with respect . . . I believe the unicorn feels safer around women.  
  
"When dealing with the creature there is a spell you will learn which will transport the unicorn to a safer place while at the same time keeping it calm. You will have learned how to care for the creature during your OWL studies in Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"But we're only interested in _defending _ourselves against it if such an occasion arose. So you won't get any extra marks in your exam for talking about how to groom it or whatever. But remember; you must _never_ kill a unicorn. The spell which I will teach you will ensure that it will not be harmed. Now kindly read page three hundred and five of your text book. The paragraph on unicorns is taken from Newt Scamander's 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'. No doubt you have read that book already; however, we must first have a little background knowledge on unicorns before we learn to defend ourselves against them. Okay now class, get stuck in!"  
  
A movement of students around Harry informed him that they had been instructed to read. He scrambled for his text book and a sideways glance at Ron's book told him to read page 305.  
  
For the whole lesson Harry hadn't been listening. All he could think about was Susan. She'd been the only thing he could think about from the time they'd kissed just after breakfast until now; his final lesson of the day. It was Defence Against the Dark Arts with his new teacher, Professor Ctesias who had proven to be quite an exceptional teacher so far.  
  
At NEWT level they were expected to be bale to protect themselves against Magical creatures and not just other wizards or witches. But for now all Harry could think about was his beautiful Susan. It was very hard to forget her baby-blue eyes or soft lips. He kept reliving their conversations in his mind, hearing her voice flowing through his brain. The fact that he wasn't able to produce a Patronus angered him but is mind kept drifting to the time when he'd first touched her silky soft skin, to the time he'd felt her body move wit his, to the time he'd been so close to her and their bodies became one . . .  
  
"Mr Potter?" Professor Ctesias was talking to him. His voice seemed to crack the air like a whip. It was clear and sharp.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Harry was afraid he'd been caught day dreaming.  
  
"Would you mind helping me put up a diagram of a unicorn?"  
  
"Of course", Harry said, grateful to have escaped trouble.  
  
He helped pin the massive drawing high up on a wall and Professor Ctesias sighed as he recovered from having to stretch so high up. He was quite an old man. He long since retired from teaching but the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts constantly needed to be refilled and Ctesias was as a good a replacement as any other.  
  
"I'm afraid my old bones aren't as strong as they used to be. Although I am grateful that I still have my sight, so that I may _read_. Page three, zero, five, Potter", he said, giving Harry a stern look with the small trace of a smile.  
  
"Sorry sir", Harry said sitting back down. Ron smirked at him.  
  
He was able to tear his mind away from Susan for a little while in order to read the page they were instructed to read.  
  
**UNICORNS: THE TRUTH BEHIND THE MYTH  
**__

_ Oh no! _Harry thought suppressing a huge grin. _This will definitely not help to take my mind off Susan!_

Harry remembered Susan unicorn Patronus. The blinding silver light, the warmth he'd taken from its presence, the Dementors fleeing from it. He tore his thoughts reluctantly from Susan once more.  
  
**BELOW IS AN EXTRACT TAKEN FROM 'FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM' BY NEWT SCAMANDER:**  
  
_**UNICORN**  
  
**M.O.M Classification: XXXX**  
  
**The unicorn is a beautiful beast found throughout the forests of northern Europe. It is a pure white, horned horse when fully grown, though the foals re initially golden and turn silver before achieving maturity. The unicorn's horn, blood and hair all have highly magical properties. It generally avoids human contact, is more likely to allow a witch to approach it than a wizard, and is so fleet of foot that it is very difficult to capture.  
  
The unicorn is given XXXX classification not because it is unduly  
aggressive, but because it should be treated with great respect. The same  
applies to centaurs and merpeople.  
**  
**The unicorn, like the fairy, has received excellent Muggle press – in  
this case justified.  
**_  
Reading about the unicorns made Harry think about Susan even more and the sense that he'd abandoned to be with her in Hogsmede suddenly hit him hard. Everything had been so hurried and is memories of that night were so short that he felt he had nothing to hold on to.  
  
He felt he had taken her for granted and hadn't treated her with the respect she deserved. The passion they'd shared had been quick and he didn't want Susan to feel like she had been used. He didn't want to drive her away.  
  
Next time he saw her he'd take her somewhere. No one knew they were together and Harry wanted it that way. The last thing he wanted was for him and Susan to be leered at.  
  
The only problem was in finding somewhere to take her. As much as he loved the thought he could hardly parade her around the streets of Hogsmede – at least not in daylight and he wouldn't return there at night for all the gold in Gringotts. It would be nice to just simply hold her hand or buy her a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
_If I'm not careful, this is going to look like some seedy secret._

Harry didn't want Susan to think he was ashamed of being with her. He felt quite the opposite in fact. But for so long Harry had been plagued with stares, talked about by strangers and pointed at. For a change he'd like his private life kept private.  
  
Ron and Hermione would notice though. They'd notice he had something to hide.  
  
_ It's none of their business_, Harry thought angrily. _What about the Shrieking Shack?_

_ That's a possibility but secrets would have to be revealed to Susan. Namely the Invisibility Cloak, secret passages . . . might be more trouble than it's worth._

_ Room of Requirement? _

_ Yeah but nearly twenty people know about it. There's no guarantee we'd get any privacy. _

_ Forbidden Forest?_

_ Yeah right! Why don't I just feed her to Grawp and save myself the bother of getting her killed by Aragog?_

Harry sighed. Wherever they decided to go at least they'd be together and Harry promised himself he'd make sure she had the best time she could possible have with him.

* * *

And Harry was true to his promise. They spent as much time as they could together at any opportunity they got over the next few weeks. They met alone in different parts of the school just so they could spend some time together. During break, between classes, just before bed . . . whenever they could.  
  
Harry told her about Ron and Hermione and all the jokes Ron would tell. Sometimes he told her about how annoyed Hermione had made him feel that day by emphasising the importance of getting a head start in revision for their NEWTs. Often the subject of Voldemort was brought up and Harry told her about his worried for the future.  
  
Susan was very supportive. She told him all about how she was hoping to get placed in Hufflepuff in first year – to live up to her family's expectations but was a little apprehensive because she'd heard the house was full of dossers.  
  
Harry knew Susan was definitely not a dosser. She tried her best at everything and was fast becoming one of Harry's best friends.  
  
She told him about her friends in Hufflepuff. Hannah was her best friend but she sometimes felt left out when Hannah spent time with Ernie. Susan was left to hang around with Zacharias Smith who was quite sour and spent most of the time complaining.  
  
Harry was glad when she took an interest in Quidditch. They discussed the tactics each house used but Gryffindor won their first match of the year; they were still by far better than Hufflepuff.  
  
Everyday, when Harry knew that a meeting with Susan would be the last meeting he would have for quite a while he found it hard to leave her. He knew he was being silly but he hated when he'd have to go days without knowing when he'd see her next. They had to arrange meetings through the two two-way mirrors and Susan hated the disappointed look on Harry's face when she told him she couldn't meet him that day. The dull, dark look he gave her made her feel miserable.  
  
It wasn't as if she was even sleeping in his dormitory and he would see her the next morning. She was in her own Common Room and he hoped he might catch a glimpse of her at breakfast.

Tonight he was feeling grumpy because tonight was the last night he'd see Susan for quite along time. The castle was decorated with tinsel and baubles for Christmas and fairy lights hung all over the walls. Harry stood waiting for Susan in an area of the castle forgotten by students in their excitement to be going home for Christmas.  
  
Tomorrow she'd be going on the Hogwarts Express back to her aunt and he'd be staying in school with Ron and Hermione. He was thoroughly miserable about this and by the look on her face when she came to meet him, so was she.  
  
"Merry Christmas", she said, throwing her arms around him.  
  
"You too!" he said, surprised by the intensity of her hug.  
  
"I wish I could stay here for the holidays but Auntie never lets me stay over Christmas", it looked as if she was holding back tears. Suddenly, she gasped. "I haven't even got you a present!"  
  
Harry entwined his fingers with hers. He felt the bracelet he'd given her dangle from her wrist. "Don't worry about it." He meant it; he didn't want anything from Susan except to be with her. "I'll miss you though."  
  
"I'll miss you too", she said, sliding her arms around his neck to kiss him. Harry and Susan hadn't talked about their night in Hogsmede and they definitely hadn't been as close as they had been in Hogsmede. Harry was content to kiss her but Susan wanted to feel him against her once more. She was sure that deep down Harry wanted the same as her but she knew he was holding back. Before Filch could come prowling around making sure no one was out of bed, Harry and Susan kissed each other good night. Their kiss lingered longer than it should have and afterwards Harry was feeling lonely and couldn't wait to see her again.  
  
He watched her longingly as she made her way back to her Common Room and thought that it would be a very long Christmas holiday . . .  
  
**Author's note: It took ages to type that chapter! Next chapter up soon! Review!**


	6. The House of Hufflepuff

**Star Cross'd Lovers**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his magical world belong to J. K Rowling.**

**Chapter Six – The House of Hufflepuff**

The train rattled to a halt and the students hurried off towards their families. It seemed like days had passed since the Hogwarts Express had departed from the school because Susan had been thinking about Harry. She hadn't been focusing on anything else so while the train sped past the world outside everything turned to a blur – the towering trees, all the fields.

All of a sudden she had arrived in London where Auntie would be waiting to take her home.

_That's one difference between Harry and me_, she thought as she got up from her seat. _He'll probably never know what it's like to come home from school and have a family member waiting for him. I'm so lucky I have my Auntie here for me. There I go thinking about Harry again. . ._ Susan smiled. But she found it quite pleasant to realise he was all she could think of. She worried about him sometimes, but then again she was worried about everyone most of the time. She had worried about Harry even before she knew him.

_"No way!"_

_"Is that really him?"_

_Susan craned her neck_ _to see what all the commotion was about. She hated being small. All the bigger kids were standing up and blocking her view._

_"Let me see! Does he really look like they say he does?"_

_"Move over! I can't see his scar!"_

_Susan managed to peer over another Hufflepuff's head to see a small boy walking towards the Sorting Hat. His hair was scruffy looking and from the look on his face he was definitely nervous._

_She knew what it had been like; getting up near that Hat, pulling it on over your head, feeling so small next to it. It had been a daunting experience. For years her family had been placed in Hufflepuff. What if she wasn't? She would let her family down for sure. Now she felt quite sorry for this boy. She knew how he felt._

_He certainly looked like Harry Potter. Her Auntie had done her best to avoid talking about him. She often said she had no time to get involved in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's enemies. It was dangerous to delve into such matters. And so, naturally if you tell a child not to do something the child becomes curious. Susan became interested in this strange boy from a very early age and when her Auntie's back was turned she would ask about Harry Potter._

_She had learned in time that he had jet black hair, stunningly green eyes and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Her friends had told her that if you looked into his eyes for long enough you would fall down dead on the spot. They also said that he had powers unimaginable and had defeated the Dark Lord by looking at him. But Susan had never believed these stories._

_All the same . . . she still expected Harry Potter to look more . . . well, courageous than how he looked now. And for some reason she liked him better this way. He hadn't come charging in on a mighty horse, wielding a massive sword. He looked just like any normal boy. This made her feel even more worried for him. He was just lost like she was. Searching for his identity in a huge place like Hogwarts. Susan hoped in time he would find it._

She also worried for Hannah when she panicked about her exams, or Professor Sprout when she was worried her plants would freeze in winters cold, or Ernie when he was unsure of how to go about his Prefect duties. Now that she thought about it she knew she was being quite silly when she worried over everything. Hannah always said she worried too much.

But the one thing Susan was most worried about and felt most guilty about was going behind Auntie's back. If she found out she was seeing Harry Potter she would be so angry.

When Susan was only five years old she remembered she'd went missing. She must have been playing in the large garden of the house she and Auntie lived in and had wandered off a little too far. The next thing she remembered was feeling very scared because she couldn't find her way home. When her Auntie found her she was in hysterics – Auntie that is, not Susan; for it appeared Auntie was more frightened than Susan had been. Auntie had gathered the whole village (even the Muggles) to search for her missing niece.

And when she found Susan she flung her arms around her and cried for hours; until her face was washed with tears. Afterwards she was very angry at Susan for wandering off and kept saying something about the Death Eaters taking her and killing her niece.

It was then that Susan finally found out the horrible truth.

One night, when the light of the stars had been snuffed out by the darkness some of Voldemort's followers, on their master's orders, had crept to a house where a family lay sleeping and murdered them mercilessly in their beds. The father, the mother and their son; lying dead, their eyes opened lifelessly to welcome in death.

And the horrible truth of this situation was that the father and the mother happened to be S_usan's_ father and mother. And the boy whose childhood had been cruelly snatched from him had been _Susan's_ brother.

That one night Susan had been staying in her Auntie's house for safety, when their murders took place. Her father had apparently figured it was safer for the family to split up. His son had not wanted to part from his parents, and so Susan; a tiny baby had spent that night in her Auntie's house. Voldemort gave orders for the Bones' to be hunted out and when they were found they were to be killed, every single one of them. The one mistake the Dark Lord made was to tell his Death Eaters exactly how many were in the Bones family. The orders were to kill Edgar Bones and his family. And that's what the Death Eaters did . . . or so they thought. Lord Voldemort had been particularly anxious to rid the world of his enemies' children, especially after he heard of a strange prophecy that had proclaimed he would meet his downfall in a baby boy born in July.

The prophecy hadn't been clear to him but all the same, he was worried, desperately worried that any of his enemies children would grow up to defeat him. And so when Amelia Bones heard the news that her brother and his family had been murdered over this she had cradled baby Susan in her arms, sobbing until the sun came up.

It hadn't been easy to get her Auntie to dispense this information to her. But ever since she went missing and her Auntie had panicked she began to discover that Auntie actually feared for her life. The reason why Susan had become so shy and blended into the background was because she felt she had to. If Voldemort found out she was still alive if ever he regained power he might decide to finish off the entire Bones family.

Personally Susan believed Voldemort wouldn't waste his time with one last family member but she felt she should play it safe. Her Auntie wanted it that way.

But the urge to see Harry Potter was so tempting.

He looked just as she had looked on their first day at school. Nervous and lost.

Maybe if she could get close enough to see what he was _really_ like.

But Harry Potter was not a child to make friends with; her Auntie had told her this.

He might be emotionally unstable.

But maybe if she got to know him a little.

Maybe just a little more.

Maybe she could get to know him _and_ let him help her pass her Defence Against the Dark Arts O. W. L.

Yes, that would be harmless.

Okay then, maybe a little more. . .

If she was only curious about him why couldn't she stop thinking about him every time she left the DA after each meeting? Susan had not planned on liking Harry so much. It just happened over time. At the beginning she genuinely _had _been curious but she could never quite get that jolt in her stomach to stop when she saw him. For her Auntie's sake and hers she had stayed quiet. What she was doing was dangerous. The last thing she wanted to do was make her appearance obvious. If Umbridge found out . . .

If Auntie found out for that matter . . . she'd be in deep trouble.

She was over the moon when they were finally on their own. All summer she'd been thinking about him. This year was a good time to get to know him. She even liked him so much to tell him about her family's death . . .

Susan felt a sudden wave of guilt as she remembered revealing a secret to Harry. She swore to Auntie that she'd never tell anyone.

The train stopped and students were leaving the carriages. Outside the students were chattering excitedly to their families. Susan heaved her trunk outside and searched around for Auntie. Then, she found her. Her short grey hair, as always. Her monocle hanging from her robes, as always. Beaming warmly at her, as always.

"Susan, my darling!" Arms outstretched, Amelia Bones hurried forwards to embrace her niece.

"Auntie!" In her happiness at seeing her aunt, Susan dropped her trunk and ran to give her aunt a hug. It was so good to see Auntie again. She looked in good health too.

"Come here and let me look at you", her aunt laughed studying Susan's smiling face. "Well, I do believe you've grown, and er . . . did you do something to your hair Susan? It's different." Auntie's brow furrowed as she ran a hand through Susan's golden hair.

"Oh yes . . . I thought I'd wear it out for a change." She paused. "You _do like _it don't your, Auntie?"

Amelia hesitated, gazing fretfully at her young niece's puzzled face. Then she broke into a smile.

"Of course I like it. I _love_ it. You look beautiful my dear. I just hope it doesn't get in your way during class. Now, let's get you home. I do believe I have some shepherd's pie in the oven and a nice, cold butterbeer with your name on it."

Susan squeezed her aunt's arm affectionately and they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron. How she had missed her Auntie. For as long as she could remember Auntie had been there for her –a surrogate mother. She loved her Auntie dearly but how could she tell her about Harry? It was best to leave that news for later.

As they walked Susan remembered Auntie talking about Harry's trial.

_Auntie had let out a long sigh._

_"Never work for the Ministry, Susan, dear. They really make you work for your money."_

_"Did you have a tough day, Auntie?" Susan asked pulling a chair forward to let Auntie sit in._

_"Not so much tough", Auntie said, sitting down, "more confusing. I attended the trial of Harry Potter today."_

_"Oh?" Susan stopped in the process of pouring some tea into a cup. Auntie had **never **talked about Harry Potter before. It was as if his name was dangerous to say in the house._

_"Yes . . ." she said absently. "He was causing a bit of trouble apparently." And so Auntie had told Susan about Harry's trial. Why he was there and what the outcome had been. "You know, I'm still not sure if I believe his story about Dementors or not but he produced a Patronus. Imagine that . . . at his age he produced a Patronus. A Corporeal Patronus at that."_

_"Is that good Auntie?" Susan asked interestedly._

_Her Auntie nodded gravely. "Mind you, he must need that kind of a spell. What with all the trouble he gets. Still, a Corporeal Patronus, that's pretty impressive." Auntie went on to tell Susan all about the Patronus charm and exactly what a Corporeal Patronus was. So when Susan learned the spell from Harry she had practiced it all summer in the hope of one day using it. Harry would be so impressed, as would her Auntie if she produced a Corporeal one._

Susan felt the warmth of the fireplace as the Floo Powder transported her to her home. And very soon she was sitting in her own warm home eating a delicious dinner. Her Auntie busied herself around the house; putting clean sheets on Susan's bed, warming the fire in the hearth and making the house pleasant for her niece. She was so happy to have her home and every few minutes she would walk past her niece and smile warmly at her.

Later when she climbed into bed for an early night she hoped she would dream about Harry. Maybe they'd be flying his motorbike again, high up through the sky . . .

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all sitting in the Common Room, all very angry because they'd been given homework for over the school holidays. But since it was the first day of the holidays they thought they'd get it out of the way and do it tonight.

The only person who wasn't showing his anger was Harry, who lay sprawled out lazily on the floor of the Common Room. He too was doing his homework but at the same time happily humming no tune in particular. In fact, he seemed to change abruptly from one melody to the next as if to test which sounded most cheerful. But it wasn't the _tune_ of the song that mattered. It was the hidden meanings within them, lingering between their notes that intrigued Rona and Hermione.

They exchanged furtive glances, grinning in amusement.

"Umm, Harry?" Ron said sliding on to the floor next to him. "Why are you so happy?"

"Huh?" Harry stopped humming and snapped his head up defensively. "What do you mean?"

"Well you're acting like you have all the answers to our N. E. W. T exams."

Harry's mood changed like a sudden thunderstorm after a bright sunny day.

"Maybe it's because I'm studying and it'll _seem_ like I had all the answers to my N. E. W. T papers _if I do well_." He said nastily, slamming his text book ('Grappling with Grindylows') shut.

"I didn't mean to make you angry!" Ron's face twisted in regret.

"Then keep your mouth shut in future!" he said, taking his books upstairs to his dormitory. Ron looked at Hermione for an explanation as to why Harry was acting like this. She just shrugged, feeling annoyed that Harry had turned on them like that.

_Maybe she just knows about the way girls act_, Ron thought.

* * *

In his dormitory Harry finished his homework alone. But he couldn't help feeling a little bad that he'd just jumped down Ron's throat because he asked Harry a simple question.

The answer to it wasn't simple, _that_ was for sure.

Harry had tried to forget that he still had a few weeks left before he'd see Susan again. Before he'd be able to kiss her and hold her tightly. So he'd tried some homework. But all the while he was thinking about her flowing gold hair or how she softly held his hand . . . then Ron had to drag him away from his thoughts by opening his big mouth!

Perhaps it was because Ron had caught him off guard that Harry had snapped at him like that. Why _was_ he so happy anyway?

Harry had asked himself that question over and over. She was only a girl after all and Cho hadn't made him feel the way he was feeling right now.

Only he did have _one_ thing to be upset about. He couldn't help feeling guilty about the way they'd got together. Their 'experience' in Hogsmede had been so rushed and any passion they'd felt had been destructed by the Dementors' appearance. He didn't want Susan to think his feelings for her had been brought on by some school boy lust.

How he wished he'd gotten to know her someplace else . . . In the DA maybe or even that farce of a Yule Ball. Maybe, maybe _then_ they would have taken things slower. (Harry felt a twinge of jealousy. Who did she go to the Ball with?) She didn't deserve to be treated like she was just a piece of meat. Like she wasn't respected. And that's how Harry felt now; like he'd been a savage animal stealing away some of her innocence.

* * *

_Maybe everyone was wrong about him_, Susan thought, stretching out lazily on the bed. _Maybe he's just like everyone else._

* * *

She was too precious to him. Every time he saw her smile it seemed to warm his heart. And that warmth spread throughout his entire being and took over him. She was becoming a part of him.

He wanted to tell her all this – how much she meant to him and to apologise for his fierce actions. He wanted to prove to her that their relationship would work. Then he would hold her and one day touch her soft skin once more. He would make her tremble with his touch and wrap his arms around her and never let her go . . . Only the next time there would be no guise of whim. Next time it would be true, it would be

Love?

Harry dropped his quill.

Is that what his feelings for her were? Love?

_Do I love her? No, I couldn't . . . I've only known her for a few weeks. No . . . that's not right either I've known her for months. Even so; how could I love her?_

_Whatever it is, it's strong anyway and I'm going to tell her._

Harry got up and fetched his two-way mirror.

He _had _to tell her. She deserved to know.

His pulse was throbbing and he yet felt as if his heart had stopped beating.

"Susan!" he said clearly.

**Author's note: I think I'll leave it there for now. More to come soon! Review!**


	7. Confessions

I have every intention of posting this entire story and I can't believe I left it for so long at that last chapter. One thing you've probably realised about me and my fanfics is that I seem to disappear for quite a while but it's just that I have important exams to do. I'm sorry. I'll always finish my fanfics though. So to make up for my delay in posting new chapters I have posted chapter s 7-10 all at once.

**Star Cross'd Lovers**

**Chapter Seven - Confessions**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling. I do not own any of the characters (except ones I have made up).

Just as Susan was about to drift off to sleep she thought she could hear a noise coming from somewhere in the room. She jumped up in her bed and let her eyes adjust to the gloom. But she still couldn't see what was making the noise. It sounded as if someone was outside, calling her name. The sound was muffled as if something was covering the speaker's mouth.

"Who's there?" she whispered loudly, but the sound only continued, just as muffled and providing no clues as to who was calling her. Instead she followed the sound and it lead her to her school trunk she hadn't yet unpacked. She hastily opened the trunk, throwing clothes and books out. The sound became less muffled the more belongings she threw out. It didn't take her long for her to work out the cause of the noise. Her two-way mirror lay at the bottom of the trunk. She'd wrapped it in a cloth to make sure it didn't break. And now a sapphire light flashed through the white material she'd wrapped it in. Harry was trying to contact her.

This was the first time he'd used the mirror to talk to her. All their meetings had been arranged in person. Maybe something was wrong. The only problem was how to use the mirror, but her questions were answered as soon as she touched it. Small ripples emerged on the surface of the mirror as if it were made of liquid and when they faded away Harry's face had appeared. He looked like he was in his dormitory.

"Hello Susan", he said, greeting her with a smile that made her whole body weak. But he looked nervous. "You look really beautiful tonight." Susan looked away blushing and tugged at her nightdress uncomfortably. How could he see her like this; with sleep in her eyes and her hair all over the place?

"Thanks", she said looking back at him with those baby-blue eyes. "Is something wrong? You seem awkward."

Harry cursed himself inwardly for being so stupid. This was much harder than he thought it would be. He didn't know what to say. Yet again his brain froze as it usually did when he was nervous. He was afraid she wouldn't understand anything he had to say.

"Nothing's wrong I just. . .wanted to say. . .Happy Christmas." Susan didn't quite know what to say. She had expected him to give her some bad news. But she supposed 'Happy Christmas' was better than bad news. He just confused her sometimes.

"Well Happy Christmas to you too", she said, watching him look like he was struggling to say something. His eyes darted from side to side.

"Well. . .bye then!" he said hastily.

"Bye then?" Susan repeated playfully. "Don't you miss me?"

Miss her? Of course I miss her, Harry thought.

"I do miss you", he said in a puzzled voice. What did she mean? _She**knows** I miss her._

Her eyes sparkled. "How much do you miss me?" Harry soon caught on to what she meant, with slight embarrassment. He had to think quickly and tell her what she wanted to know.

What would we do if we were together? What would I do to her if she were here right now?

"Well. . ." he began slowly, keeping her hanging on to his words. _Absolutely anything. . ._

* * *

"Hello Potter. . .Weasley."

Ron, who was standing next to Harry, rolled his eyes.

"Zacharias Smith", he said in a very unfriendly way, his freckles seemed to have disappeared into his furiously red face. The tall, blonde haired boy, Zacharias Smith strode up to them and gave them a pitying look.

"Having a nice Christmas?" he asked, looking down his upturned nose at them.

"Yes." Harry said shortly. He did_not_ want to be having a conversation with Zacharias Smith right now. A kind word had never passed between them and he did not like the superior look Smith had on his face right now.

"Have you been studying? For the N. E. W. T's I mean", Smith asked, obviously to see what they were up to.

"Why would we be studying over Christmas?" Harry countered suspiciously. "And our exams aren't until next year."

"Just wondering", Smith said turning to go. He stopped to get one last dig in. "Don't want more remedial potions on your hands do you?"

He really knows how to get me going, Harry thought. Ron wasn't going to let him get away with it though.

"And what are_you_ doing here?" Ron asked maliciously. "No one want you home for Christmas did they?" the superior look vanished from Smith's face and his puffed out chest seemed to deflate.

"As a matter of fact I was staying in to practice Quidditch.", he said, his nose wrinkling. "The cup will belong to Hufflepuff this year. I think Gryffindor's had it long enough." ever since the start of the term tensions had been mounting between houses over the Quidditch cup. Harry thought he should start practising too.

"We'll see about that!" Ron shouted after him as he slouched off. "Bloody git! Stupid Hufflepuff! Make them a Quidditch player and they think they own the place!"

Something inside Harry made him feel Ron was wrong. "They're not all bad", Harry snapped, making Ron whirl round to face him with a hurt look on his face.

"I was only standing up for you", Ron said wearily. "I give up. Every time I try to help you or say something nice you bite my head off. It's gotten to the stage where I can't even say something without having to think it out first in my mind. I run these conversations with you over in my head but nothing I say seems to be right. And it's not my fault Harry. You've changed."

"Of course I've changed! My godfather just died! Do you want me to have parties every night. Fire whiskies all round? Is that how it should be?" Harry finished speaking and found that when he was finished he was actually shaking. He needed to find Susan; anyone who wouldn't touch that nerve Ron had the wonderful habit of being able to hit so much.

He had expected Ron to erupt at him in a fit of protests. . .but he didn't. Instead he sighed heavily and looked Harry straight in the eyes. "I don't just mean that. Ever since Cedric died you've been angry. Do you still blame yourself for his death?" Ron had touched yet another nerve Harry thought he'd buried long ago.

"I. . .I. . .don't know. . ." Harry was speaking the truth. He used to; he couldn't help feeling slightly responsible for what had happened. It was _him _Voldemort had been after. He shouldn't have allowed Cedric to take the cup. But now time had passed and he pushed the feeling if guilt away from his mind. Now he realised that he'd never really confronted the death of Cedric. So where did that leave him with respect to Sirius' death? Sirius' death had been confronted even less.

"Even now you blame yourself for all the bad things that have happened", Ron went on. "You do. I can see it in your face. There have been lots of things that have happened that should never have happened at all. And I hate Voldemort for putting you through these things. I hate the way we have to take each day as it comes and be careful about what we say to you. But I hate the way me and Hermione are losing you. And do you know, I think I'm hating that most of all." Ron turned away from Harry and tried so very hard not to cry. Harry felt that all too familiar pang of guilt. That had been the strangest thing Ron had ever said to Harry, merely because Ron rarely said such emotional things. He realised it would have taken Ron a lot of thought to say it. But he was right. An apology was in order.

"I'm sorry I was such a. . .a. . ."

"A jerk?" Harry turned to see Hermione standing behind them. She had been listening the whole time. But she was smiling reassuringly at Harry. She must have realised Harry was finally opening up to them.

"Yeah", Harry said sheepishly. "And a prat, and a lousy friend, and a complete idiot. . ."

Ron put a hand on his shoulder. "You're not that bad", he joked.

* * *

When they all arrived at the Common Room later they found hey were suddenly very tired and so they stretched out in front of the fireplace, letting the warmth pass over them to help them grow sleepy.

"You do know I'm sorry about being weird around you both", Harry told Ron and Hermione for what seemed to them like the millionth time that day.

"Yes! We know Harry", Hermione scolded him.

"It's just that I've been confused lately. I've had a lot on my mind."

"Aaah!" Ron said slyly, a big grin spreading across his face. "It's about a girl isn't it?"

Hermione looked confused. "A girl? How can you work that out?"

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" Ron said. "Harry's getting all worked up about something and he's angry for no apparent reason. Only a girl can make you feel like that."

For a while there was silence. "Is it Cho?" Hermione asked.

"No!" Harry and Ron said together, loudly enough to make Hermione jump. Harry looked at Ron suspiciously.

"You didn't act like this when you were going out with Cho before, so if you're acting differently you're going out with a different girl." Ron explained. Harry commended Ron on his logical thinking.

"How do you know Harry's going out with a girl Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Because I am", Harry said. Ron's mouth hung open like a goldfish and Hermione's was slowly opening.

And for a while there was silence.

"Well?" Ron asked. "Who is she?"

"Do we know her?" Hermione asked keenly.

"I think you do", Harry answered.

"What house is she in?"

"Hufflepuff", said Ron straight away. "Otherwise he wouldn't have stuck up for Smith's house." Yet again, Harry was impressed by Ron's logic.

"_Is_ she in Hufflepuff?" Harry only smiled.

"Is she a good kisser?" Ron asked, giving Harry a wink.

_"_Ron_!"_ Hermione snapped. She looked furious.

_Nope_, Harry thought, _there goes all Ron's maturity. He's back to normal now._

"I was only asking", Ron said defensively. "Well don't keep us in suspense Harry. Who_is_ she?"

Harry closed his eyes. He could see her face in his mind's eye. The time had come to tell them.

"Susan Bones."

"Susan Bones?" Ron asked.

"Susan Bones from Hufflepuff?" Hermione asked. They both sat in silence.

Ron gave Harry a pat on the back. "Cool", he said.

* * *

The Hufflepuff Common Room was packed with the bright sounds of fellow Hufflepuffs exchanging news, swapping late Christmas presents and catching up on homework. Susan sat by the fireside, watching the smoke tendrils rise up, encircling the beams of the loft and turning azure blue and pearly pink or whatever colour the bewitched fire place made it.

It was good to be back. Back in the comfort of familiar faces and Harry, whom se had missed immensely after spending Christmas without him. It had been good to see her Auntie again but Zacharias' loud boasting was driving her insane.

"The bludger came right at me - 100 miles an hour it must have been travelling at, so to get away from it I had to do this massive back flip on my broom. I just went flying backwards-" he made an extravagant circle with his arm, "and the bludger missed me by inches. I'm telling you, the Quidditch cup's in the bag this year."

"It bloody well better be!" Ernie called from behind him.

"Five years of training", Zacharias told some listening students, "and it's finally starting to pay off." He looked around the crowd with a look of superiority as if everyone should just fall to their knees and start worshipping him. He could be a right prat sometimes.

Hannah and Ernie were busy helping each other with homework as usual but Susan was used to Hannah picking Ernie over her to spend her time with. They spent so much time together it was a wonder they weren't going out with each other. Very soon Hannah noticed Susan watching them glumly and called over.

"Here's an empty seat beside us Susan!"

"If you're looking for help with potions homework you can look elsewhere", Susan said jokingly.

"What? Sorry I can't hear y- Oh shut up Zach, I can't hear what Susan is saying to me!" Zach's voice had now risen to an unbearable loudness and the beams above them echoed with the sound of his boasting.

"I thought you'd be proud and supportive of your house team", Zach said glancing at Hannah. "Susan's to busy listening to our success on the Quidditch pitch today to talk to you." Susan rolled her eyes. "Susan, how about a kiss for the Quidditch champion?"

"Kiss my arse!" Hannah said playfully, throwing a book at Zach. Zach looked incredibly sour.

"I'm only giving her the option tonight rather than after we've won the cup. It won't reflect so badly on her you see. If she goes out with me now it won't look like it's only because I've won the cup for our house. So how about it Susan? How about going out with the best Quidditch player in Hogwarts tonight?"

"Best Quidditch player in Hogwarts?" Susan said in a mock-thoughtful voice. "Didn't know Harry Potter was around here this evening." A lot of nearby Hufflepuffs drew in breath, ready to burst into fits of laughter at Zach's face, burning with anger and embarrassment. Ernie hissed and then chuckled.

"Under normal circumstances I would back up my house. . .but. . .since it's you Zach. . ."

Hannah giggled beside him. It wasn't usually like this, normally they would ignore Zach's rude comments and sometimes they even got along with him. But tonight they were too glad to be back with their friends to let Zach get them down.

"That put him in his place", Hannah said as they made their way up to their dormitories. "It's about time he had his head deflated a bit. Did you have a good Christmas by the way?"

Susan was still too deep in thought so it took her a while before she realised she was being asked a question.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said did you have a good Christmas?" Hannah said staring at her friend strangely. "You don't seem yourself lately. Is something wrong?"

"I'm seeing someone", Susan blurted out. Before she's realised what she was saying she'd said it. It was about time Hannah found out. She clasped her hand over her mouth and gave Susan a quizzical look.

"Since when?"

"For quite a while now." She braced herself for Hannah's reaction to the grand finish. "It's Harry."

"Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter?" Hannah jumped up and down on the spot with excitement.

"Please! You're acting like he's a member of the Weird Sisters or something. You know him, he's practically your friend." Susan felt surprised that Hannah wasn't angry at her for not telling her sooner. Instead she was acting like she'd made some great achievement. For the rest of the night she kept asking Susan questions about their relationship. Where they met, where their first date was, all of which Susan answered dreamily. She answered them dreamily partly because she was falling asleep and partly because she couldn't help but think that being with Harry was like being in some wonderful dream that she never wanted to wake up from. Being with him had brought her down from the world of dreaming of wanting to be with him to the better reality of spending each day in his arms.


	8. A Gathering in the Woods

**Star Cross'd Lovers**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as it belongs to JK Rowling._

**Chapter 8 - A Gathering in the Woods**

Spring was coming. Each tree was breaking out in colour with blossoms again. The sun would shine for longer and in the evenings it cast long shadows of the pupils. On the day of the second Quidditch match of the year it shone brightly in a grey sky. But it was a crisp, cold day and the ground was damp. That didn't matter to the Quidditch players; as long as the sky was clear enough and the rain stayed away.

Harry checked his watch. He had a few minutes to spare before he would meet up with Susan. He let a few Ravenclaws walk past him and then he hurried down to Professor Ctesias' classroom.

_Please let him be there. Please let him be there. If he's not then I can't go to anyone else._

Luckily there Professor Ctesias was, sitting at his desk correcting essays. He looked very tired and worn out. Harry started to wonder if it was a good idea to bother him like this.

"Aaah, Potter." said Ctesias without even looking up. "What brings you here? Judging by the sound of your nervous footsteps I'd say you were in need of help. But obviously you don't need help with your Defence Against the Dark Arts homework. . .100 percent. . .Well done Potter. Not too good for your friend Weasley though. . .he got 12 percent. . .but that can be remedied in time and hard work." Finally Ctesias set the quill back into the ink and looked up at Harry. Underneath his shabby grey hair he had dark patches around his eyes but he looked wise and knowledgeable. "Anyway. . .like I've said; what brings you here?"

"This a difficult question to ask, Professor", Harry shifted nervously.

Ctesias gestured to a chair. "Sit down if it helps." Harry declined the offer and went straight into the question.

"Is it possible sir, for a wizard to forget how to do a spell?"

Ctesias sat with his hands under his chin and looked mildly puzzled. "Yes. . .if for example a witch or wizard put a memory charm on you-"

"No, I don't mean like that. I mean. . ." Harry groaned, "it's difficult for me to explain."

"Please try."

"Let's say that a completely normal wizard was able to do a spell quite easily for a few years and then one day. . .he couldn't."

Ctesias cleared his throat and then said, "What? Did he die or something?"

"No", Harry said exasperatedly. "How can someone completely normal just stop being able to do a spell. It doesn't make any sense."

"I won't lie to you Harry. . .I've never experienced a situation like that myself. Young wizards are taught very basic spells to begin with and to the wizard performing those spells is almost like breathing - you don't have to think about doing it, you just do it. However, if this wizard in question is older and tries a complicated spell then I wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't do it. But I've never heard of a wizard suddenly not being able to perform a spell that he used to be able to perform for a few years. Maybe he'd be out of practice."

"Definitely not out of practice", Harry said quietly.

Ctesias sighed. "Look, the only reasons I can think of for that happening is if the spell needed certain potions the wizard didn't have, or if it took something that the wizard didn't have for the spell to work. Such as a memory, a certain feeling, a brain. . ."

"A brain?"

"Believe me, it happens." Harry paused and thought about what he had said.

"A feeling? Do you mean like if the wizard felt a certain way when performing the spell and one day he couldn't feel it anymore? Would that stop him being able to perform the spell?"

"I suppose", Ctesias said, nodding. "This situation you're speaking of must be very rare Harry, for I've never heard of a wizard losing the ability to cast a spell. A spell can be very valuable to a wizard. I suggest that this 'wizard' go talk to someone he can truly confide in because if he's feeling the wrong emotions he needs to get it sorted straight away." Ctesias winked reassuringly at Harry. At once Harry knew he'd not be very good at hiding this. "Let me know if you have any more trouble. And good luck at your Quidditch game today Harry."

* * *

A great weight had been lifted from them pit of Harry's stomach before he began dressing into his Quidditch robes. They were playing Hufflepuff today - so there wasn't much to fret over. Harry expected the game to be over within an hour. It helped that Harry knew what he could one day be able to perform a Patronus charm once again but he still didn't quite know what happy memory he could find that was powerful enough to overcome the sadness he felt about Sirius. He turned these thoughts over in his mind as he did up the buttons on his shirt.

Ron joined him soon after their robes were fastened. Their first match had been against Ravenclaw and they had won by 30 points. It had been a spectacular victory over Ravenclaw (not because they'd gained a lot of points but because Ravenclaw put up a good fight). Ron was not nervous; he was determined to stop any other house winning a vast number of points.

"Susan says good luck", he told Harry. "I saw her out there just before the match. Does she give you any hints about what Hufflepuff's strategies might be?"

"Nah, she doesn't talk about Quidditch much. Just furry kittens, pink and picking flowers. . .you know girly things and the like."

"Yeah", Ron said, playing along. "Sugar, spice and everything nice?"

"Stuff we wouldn't understand", Harry said nodding.

They started to laugh as they went out onto the Quidditch pitch. It was dreadfully cold and as they breathed they could see the clouds their breath had made. At the other end of the pitch the Hufflepuff players stood together. Smith was the tallest and had a look of sheer determination on his face. Everyone else had a look of foreboding. Smith did not want to be defeated by the Gryffindors. Somewhere up in the stands Susan would be watching. Harry waved to the crowd, hoping she would see him. Ron was shaking but everyone seemed pretty confident. Hufflepuff were easy enough to beat and Harry felt much better when Susan wished him luck even though she'd be cheering for her own house. A while ago Susan had asked Harry if he understood this and he laughed, saying he did. Just because his girlfriend was in the house he was playing against didn't mean he'd go easy on them.

When they were on the pitch Madam Hooch stated the rules of the game. While everything seemed normal Harry couldn't help but notice that there was something different about Zacharias Smith, for when the two Quidditch captains shook hands Smith had the expression of a warrior about to go into battle. His jaw was firmly set and he was watching the Quaffle with focused eyes, as if nothing else in the world existed. wished them luck and blew her whistle to signal the start of the game.

It was as if wild animals had broken loose from cages. The Quaffle went soaring up only to be caught immediately in mid-air by Zacharias Smith. The true battle had begun. Harry realised this with a feeling of dread because all of a sudden the Hufflepuffs were playing against the Gryffindors with all their worth. With every move the Hufflepuffs made the Gryffindors were a few seconds behind them and in this game every second counted.

Obviously, a lot of preparation had went into this game. Hufflepuff seemed to have set positions and whenever the Quaffle was passed to a Gryffindor there was always one chaser from the opposing team to intercept it. They were moving fast. . .too fast, leaving stunned Gryffindors way behind them. The whole Gryffindor team was in disarray. They were too shocked to see the next move coming.

Harry looked around frantically for their new captain Alicia Spinnet, who was just as shocked as the rest of the team. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open. But this was no time to look confused.

"Right you lot!" she shouted at her fellow team members. "Sharpen up!" It was too late for a pep-talk but her command seemed to wake everyone up. It was so strange to see the Hufflepuffs playing like this. Never before had they been this much of a challenge. Harry knew that he'd have to get the Snitch as soon as possible.

He flew high up into the air to get the best view of the pitch. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a huge black object hurtling towards him. He knew it was a bludger instantly and swerved to get out of its way. But no sooner had he done this than the bludger turned with him and charged after him. Images were blurred in front of his eyes as he turned yet again to avoid it.

This_has_ to be a coincidence, he thought. The bludger had simply moved in the wind or something. But to Harry's horror it turned once more. He elevated his broom but the bludger moved upwards. He anxiously searched the pitch for some kind of explanation but all he could see was hundreds of people merged into a mass of colour because he was moving so fast. The only other time this had happened was in his second year when Dobby had sent a rogue bludger after him and Harry only wished that Dobby was the cause of this now. He was just waiting for his little head to come running onto the pitch, his bat-like ears flapping and saying, "Dobby is only trying to help Harry Potter sir! Dobby is doing this for Harry's own good!"

Dobby never came. Neither did any other help for that matter. Everyone was as confused as Harry. Harry couldn't see it but Professor McGonagal was moving through the crowd, trying to find the source of the magic. All the Quidditch players had stopped, except Hufflepuff who were still playing as normal. Harry neared the edge of the pitch, hoping to fly away from it. Perhaps whoever was controlling the bludger would lose control over it if it was outside the pitch.

Just as Harry was about to leave over the walls of the field another object came flying towards him.

It was the Quaffle! He turned his head just in time to see that a Hufflepuff chaser had thrown it in his direction. Those idiots were still playing! And after the Quaffle came the speeding figure of Zacharias Smith.

It took Harry barely half a second to register that Smith was about to grab the Quaffle, unaware that Harry was nearing.

It all happened so fast. Smith's face hadn't even the time to look confused.

Harry banged into Smith.

The huge bludger was moving through the air with a dull, heavy sound, parting the air as it came. The bludger hit Harry directly in the stomach so hard that Harry temporarily couldn't breathe. All the air had been knocked out his lungs. He gasped for air as if he'd been under water for too long.

The force of the bludger made Harry hit Smith's body behind him with nearly the same force.

And so they fell.

Luckily they missed the wall of the pitch by a few inches and were falling outside the pitch. The wind roared in Harry's ears as he fell. Like a monster all around him, waiting for him to fall into its mouth, getting ready to consume him. They must have been fifty feet in the air and were drawing ever closer to the ground.

Harry's first instinct was to grab hold of something. His broom! He reached upwards to grasp his falling broom. But his arms only flailed in the wind. He must have been falling faster than his broom. Suddenly his hand brushed against wood. He tried again and closed his fingers around the handle of his Firebolt. He clung on tight but still the broom fell.

Desperately he reached inside his robes and withdrew his wand. Above the noise of the wind he cried out a spell to stop the falling broom. Instantly the broom stopped and Harry's arm tugged the broom. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the possibility of his arm breaking due to the speed at which he was falling. His arm gave a sickening pull in its socket but no excruciating pain came.

Harry reached blindly out into wind and pulled Smith's robes towards him. The weight was a lot for the broom to cope with but it supported the two boys long enough for Harry to steer it to the ground. Harry held onto the broom and Smith with all the strength he could muster.

When his feet touched the ground he sank into the wet grass with relief. His body seemed to go limp and he collapsed. Smith was trembling faintly beside him. Harry lay face down on the slippery muck and then turned over when he regained his strength.

His throat was dry. "Smith. . .Smith? Zacharias?"

Smith had gone weak. Everything had happened within a matter of seconds and he was still in shock.

"Whuh?" His breathing was quick. "Har-"

"Are you alright?" Harry climbed up from the ground and went to Smith's shaking body. The pain in his gut caused him to stumble.

"I. . .I think so. . ." Harry was glad to hear he was. "You. . .pushed. . .me", he gasped. Harry was affronted. He'd just done all he could to save Smith and now Smith was accusing him of trying to hurt him.

"I didn't push you!" Harry said angrily, clutching the pain in his stomach. "A bludger hit me. It was an accident." In the heat of the moment Harry felt like thumping Smith but the shock of the fall made him feel that way. Harry thought that maybe Smith had accused him because of the shock he was also feeling.

"Are you alright?" Smith asked.

Harry moved his arms around. They weren't broken. "Yes."

"Then no one was hurt too badly."

Harry fixed his robes and tried to flatten his wind swept hair. There was mud and dirt all down the front of his robes but he was thankful that he was safe. He steadied himself and felt his chest. It was painful but no broken bones. The bludger was gone and people could be heard from inside the Quidditch pitch, shouting in confusion. Smith just lay on the ground shaking. He searched around for a sign of who had attacked him but when he could find nothing he turned to Smith with his brows furrowed.

"I want to know why that bludger attacked me. Tell me honestly. Did anyone fix it to come after me? Anyone from the Hufflepuff Quidditch team?"

It was Smith's turn to feel affronted. "No! I'm just as confused as you are."

"Then if the Hufflepuffs didn't do it, who did?" Smith didn't answer; he was too busy trying to recover. Harry knew very well that there were more dangerous people who would fix a bludger like that but he kept quiet. Now that Harry was firmly on the ground he focused on his surroundings. They were definitely outside the pitch and beyond them was the Forbidden Forest, dark and eerie. Harry's eye caught sight of something.

A black figure moved through the trees on the outskirts of the forest. It was going deeper into the woods. Whatever it was it must have been the thing to set the bludger on Harry. He sat upright and glared into the darkness.

"What are you looking at?" Smith asked, sitting up also.

"Did you see that?" Harry asked breathlessly. "Something in the forest."

"See what? Let's go Harry, I feel sick."

Harry scrambled to his feet and, driven by the sheer anger he was feeling for the person in black, ran towards the forest.

Smith was shouting behind him. "Harry! Where the hell are you going? Are you mad? You're heading straight for the Forbidden Forest!" Smith got up resignedly, feeling he owed Harry for saving him and ran after him. He didn't want Harry to get hurt.

"HARRY!" Smith tried again. "ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?" _Mad. . .totally and utterly mad_! Smith thought. He was out of breath by the time he caught up with Harry. There was a mad gleam in Harry's eyes, as if he was too angry to talk.

The leaves above them filtered some green light through to the forest floor and Smith shivered. He'd never been to the Forbidden Forest before and every animal cry made him jump.

"Where are we going?" Smith demanded. They both trudged deeper into the forest, though the nettles and brambles. As they were walking Smith slipped down a rise in the ground. His hands cut on some stones and twigs, drawing blood. He tried to raise himself up but was surprised to see Harry's outstretched hand.

"I'll pull you up." Smith looked at Harry quizzically.

"Why do you want to help me up? I tried to set a bludger on you, remember?" he said sarcastically.

Harry tutted, took Smith's hand forcefully and pulled him up.

"I didn't ask you to follow me", Harry told him as they walked through the forest together, both boys taking their brooms.

"Where are you going?" Smith asked, ignoring Harry.

"I saw something in here. I think it was the person who controlled the bludger."

"Aren't you over reacting? You could've saw an animal move and even if you did see a person it might not have been the person who controlled the bludger."

Their pace quickened. "No, it was a human alright. I know the shape of what I saw. And that person was watching me, as if waiting for the bludger to hit. Besides, why would an innocent person run off into the forest when he or she saw me looking?"

"Still. . .I think we should have waited for teachers or someone."

"What? And let him get away?"

"You know something Potter, you always like to be the hero."

Harry glared at him. "No I don't. I just don't want someone trying to hurt me running around Hogwarts." Both boys realised the light was fading fast as they moved deeper into the forest. All there was ahead and above them were trees. Harry noticed that Smith's trouser leg had ripped and were stained with blood. "Is it sore?" he asked, pointing to the cut.

"Not much", Smith said, although he had begun to limp. "I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will be able to-"

Smith stopped dead in his tracks and stood paralysed with a look of numbness on his fear stricken face. His eyes opened wide to take in the sight before him.

All around them high up in the trees were hundreds of gleaming red eyes. Smith clutched at Harry's sleeve like a small child as he quivered in fear. The eyes never moved. They just stared at the two boy standing as still as statues. Harry, afraid that Smith would make a sudden movement, began to move slowly forward and hoped Smith would follow his example. Much to Harry's relief, Smith stepped cautiously over the forest floor and followed Harry.

The red eyes were like the eyes in a painting; they seemed to follow the boys wherever they went. Whatever creatures owned the eyes were prepared to attack if they had to. But Smith's injured leg slipped on a small twig and a loud snap followed, bringing the creatures from their hiding places in the trees.

All Harry could do was throw himself down on the forest floor and cover his face with his hands. Smith grabbed his broomstick and stated swinging it wildly at the creatures. Both boys knew that the black, furry creatures were Doxys as soon as they came flying from the trees. In all his confusion Harry had forgot to guard his broomstick. Some Doxys started to encircle it lying on the ground but Harry was too afraid of their poisonous bite to fight back.

Harry could hear Smith's groans as he put all the energy he had into each swing of the broom. One Doxy got too near Smith and was knocked backwards by the force of the broom. But too many were coming. Something had to be done and fast.

"Zacharius! Stop hitting them with the broom! Hit them with your wand!"

"I can't find it!" Zacharius called back. Harry panicked and clambered to his feet. A loud crunch beneath his feet made his heart seem to twist in despair. He'd found Smith's wand. . .

But his worry was replaced with a feeling of utter dread when he got a better view of what was going on.

About twenty little Doxys had hauled his Firebolt from the ground and were flying into the air with it.

_My broom!_ Harry shook in horror._ Sirius gave me that broom._ A large Doxy flew straight at him in the face and Harry was thrown backwards slightly, clutching a large scratch on his jaw that the horrid creature had given him.

Smith, it turned out, was having worse luck than Harry. Just as he thought he'd landed a full-blown strike on a Doxy which was charging at him he managed to hit it on its wing. Angered, the Doxy flew onto his leg, where it sank its sharp teeth right through Smith's flesh. Zacharius fell backwards in pain. A searing pain was shooting its way up his legs, right up to his thighs until he could no longer stand it and he collapsed on the ground.

Harry heard his cries and hoped against hope that Zacharius would be alright. He knew he'd probably never get the broom back but what was important was their lives.

"Can you run Zacharius?" Harry called over the angry screeches of the Doxys.

"Not very fast!" was Zacharius' cry through clenched teeth.

Harry ran over to him, dodging the Doxys which weren't attacking his broom or Zacharius. He grabbed Zach by the sleeve of his Quidditch robes and hauled him up. Then, slinging one of Zach's arms over his shoulder he helped him run as fast as Zach's injured body allowed them. In all the confusion Harry had to admire Zacharius. He'd just been bitten by a Doxy but he could withstand the pain long enough to run.

Now most of the Doxys had changed direction and were following Zach and Harry. Both boys weren't fast enough but Harry could fire some charms behind him at the creatures which at least kept some of them off. The pursuit of the Doxys seemed to go on forever and the forest kept getting darker and darker.

Suddenly, the boys lurched forward and found that the ground before them had disappeared. They'd run right over the edge of what they soon found was a riverbank. Neither boy had time to register all this until later but were so shocked by the sudden drop that they let out an echoing cry all the way down. Their fall wasn't far and soon they found themselves swimming in a muddy, black river. Harry gulped in the disgusting water, trying to breathe but Zach was finding it hard to swim with an injured leg. The pain had now travelled up to his stomach.

He didn't know how he'd done it, but he must have been stronger than he thought because after much struggling and pulling the injured boy, Harry reached the safety of the bank and sprawled out on the muddy edge with Zach.

Darkness. Light. Darkness. Light. Harry blinked slowly several times and thought he could make out a light above him. He adjusted his eyes to the gloom. The light must've been his imagination because all around him was the darkness of the woods. He sat up, alert once more.

"Zacharius?" he said urgently.

"I'm here", Zach groaned, turning over. "Where are we?"

Harry hung his head. "We're lost."

"Where are those things? Those Doxys?"

Harry searched around him for the Doxys. They had gone. But no, they couldn't have. They were hell bent on getting the two boys only a few minutes ago. But it was true, they were gone.

"Gone", Harry told him, still not believing it.

"They mustn't have wanted to go after us into this nasty river", Zach said also sitting up.

"River?" Harry looked around him and saw that they had jumped off a ledge that led into a murky river. The more Harry looked at the river of blackness the more he wondered at whether this river had any water at all in it. His hands were wet but a black slime ran off his hands and his clothes were soaked with it. "I wouldn't want to go into this river either. . .if that's what it really is."

"Yeah it smells like rot", said Zach. Harry realised that Zach was right. It smelled absolutely foul. The Doxys mustn't have wanted to follow the boys into a sludgy river so they were now long gone. . .along with Harry's broom.

Zach let out a sickening moan and held onto his left leg where he'd been bitten, as if his precious blood was flowing from the bite.

"We have to get out of this forest", Harry said miserably. "And get you some help. The poison shouldn't take effect for another few hours."

"Take effect!" Zach shouted incredulously. "It feels like the insides of my legs are being ripped apart." He twisted in agony. "I think it's taking its fucking effect by now!" Harry felt so guilty. It was because of him that Zach was hurt. He felt like his insides were being ripped apart.

"I meant it will be a few hours before you. . ." Harry trailed off softly and closed his eyes in despair.

Zach's pain must've have subsided for a while because he slid through the mud towards Harry and put an hand on his shoulder.

"I know", said Zach tiredly. "I'm sorry I shouted, it just hurts so much. We'll get out of here soon."

"No I'm sorry Zacharius. This would never have happened if I hadn't been so stupid."

Zach sighed. "I'm not saying what you did was the best thing to do but I know you meant well. I've been an asshole to you and all you've been trying to do is help me. Now let's get the hell out of this forest so that I can get an antidote for this leg." Harry smiled at Zacharius. He started to see Hufflepuffs in a different light ever since he'd met Cedric. They were brave and good people, and Zacharius' stamina was admirable.

Above the trees it had grown dark both boys had been lost for an hour since their fall into the black river. The sounds of the night could be heard around them as they walked. They had decided to find a way around the river and make their way back. Thoughts of ever catching the person who'd attacked Harry had long vanished from their minds.

Once they'd heard the soft sound of hooves. Zach was constantly wary but Harry knew it was probably only a unicorn. He remembered Susan and thought about how much better the situation would be if she, Ron and Hermione were with him. The bobbing light of a lantern shone before them in the distance.

Zach looked expectantly at Harry.

"Don't follow it", Harry warned him. From the way the light jerked up and down Harry knew what the owner of the light was. "It's a Hinkypunk. It'll lead you into a bog. Probably straight into that river again." They passed the smoky creature and ignored the hovering light and soon noticed that all the while they were walking the air had grown colder.

Soon it was icy all around them and neither boy could help but shiver.

"No. . ." Harry whispered softly. Far off in the trees Harry could see a mass of black spectres. He threw out a hand to stop Zach going any further. Quietly, and very slowly Harry pointed to the group of Dementors standing in a huge circle. Harry's mind was numb and fear gripped him. As silently as he could, he led Zach away again. They took a different route towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Both were too frightened to speak.

What were they doing there? Was the question Harry kept turning over his mind. First Hogsmede, now the forest. When they saw the welcoming light burning in Hogwarts castle Harry and Zach thought they'd never been so happy to be back. All the time they had been glancing cautiously over their shoulders to see if a Dementor had noticed their presence.

"We have to tell Dumbledore about those Dementors!" Zach told Harry when they were safely out of the forest. Harry nodded, he should've at least let someone know about the Dementors in Hogsmede. . .maybe that way the Dementors wouldn't have got as far as the forest.

"First let's go to the Hospital Wing and get that antidote!"

* * *

Although Professors McGonagall and Sprout were furious at the boys for running into the forest, their anger quickly turned to fear when they heard all the boys had to say. Zach was attended to by Madam Pomfrey immediately and any search parties of teachers which had been sent into the forest to look for the boys were quickly summoned out. Dumbledore informed Harry he would act quickly in response to the Dementors but Harry knew that the Dementors wouldn't be caught so easily. And sure enough, by the time Dumbledore sent members of the Order out to find the Dementors they'd gone.

Harry visited Zach in the Hospital Wing and they were on good terms with each other by now. Zach was sorry about Harry's Firebolt but Harry said it couldn't b helped. It was best not to think about it, otherwise he'd go crazy.

Whatever the Dementors had been doing in the forest bothered Harry very much but as the days wore on it looked as if he'd never fond out what they were up to. He was happy he had new friends but nothing beat spending his days with Susan, Ron and Hermione.


	9. Star Cross'd Lovers

**Star Cross'd Lovers**

_Disclaimer: I do not won Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns all the characters ) except the ones I make up)._

**Chapter 9 - Star Cross'd Lovers**

Now that mid-term break was drawing nearer Harry's mood brightened - holidays meant he could see Susan more often. He spent his waking hours thinking about her, wondering what they'd do together the next time they met. Every so often he would steal a glance at her in the mirror; her playful expression countered her mouthing to him that they would "talk later - _later_!"

Later wasn't good enough for Harry. He had to be with her now, every second, every night and she felt the same way. The trysts in Hogsmede weren't enough. By then he had missed her so much and waited so long all he could do was hold her tightly and forget if only for a while that the whole world didn't exist - that they were the only two people. . .

Snape had just finished telling the potions class how stupid they were when the bell rang. Harry hadn't been listening anyway. He just knew Snape was talking about stupidity because he kept hearing Snape mention "Potter" in his sentences.

Harry checked his timetable - Charms next - at least he'd be able to daydream in peace without being insulted. Just then Professor McGonagall turned the corner.

"Potter", she said when she saw him. "You have a visitor. She will be waiting in my office. I let you both use it. I trust you will not be long?"

Harry did not know if he would be long or not; he didn't know who the visitor was but McGonagall had hurried off before he had given her an answer. Quickly, Harry made his way to his Transfiguration teacher's office. The door was open and a light was burning from candles inside. Reluctantly, he stepped inside. A figure of a woman was standing with her back to him by the window. The flickering light cast her shadow around the walls, then she turned around. The broad, square-jawed witch looked sternly at him. Her look along with her short grey hair told him immediately who she was.

"Ms Bones?" Harry asked in surprise. She raised a thin eyebrow and nodded.

Why did he have a horrible feeling that this was about Susan?

Harry cleared his throat and went on. "Um, is this about the hearing?" Anything to take the subject away from Susan.

"I think you know _exactly _what this is about, Mr Potter." A desert had now formed I Harry's throat and the prospect of tackling a boring Charms class was more appealing than tackling the forbidding Amelia Susan Bones. "Shall we have a chat?" she asked politely.

"If you want", Harry said pulling over a chair. Amelia Bones sat against the windowsill, her arms crossed defensively. "What do you want to chat about? Susan?" there was not point in painfully dragging this out.

"I do want to talk about my niece as a matter of fact." she said, her voice sharp. "Recently I have had reason for concern, you see. Matters have arisen which need to be put right."

"We're going out with each other", said Harry simply. "Nothing needs to be 'put right' Ms Bones."

Her lips thinned. "Please call me Amelia. You seem like a reasonable young man so I will say what I have to say then go. I want you to stop seeing my niece." For a few minutes she watched Harry intently.

"I know what this is about", he said finally. "This is because of the trial. You think I'll be up to no good."

Amelia rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "The trial is just the beginning Mr Potter. I wish it were as simple as that. Susan is a very vulnerable girl. As her guardian it is my duty to look after her. A while ago I received a letter from Dumbledore; it was an award for Susan, for loyalty to the school last year."

The DA, Harry thought. He had received the same award.

"When I questioned him on what exactly Susan had done I found out that she had joined some kind of rebellious club. . .run by you." Harry ran his hand through his hair and looked away. What if she never let Susan come back to Hogwarts again?

"Apparently you purposely gathered a group of youngsters and_encouraged_ them to deceive their parents."

"Youngsters?" Harry cried snapping his head up. "They weren't youngsters! They were old enough to know what they were doing. I didn't force them to join." The rage boiled the blood in his veins while her face contorted in anger.

"You brainwashed my niece!" she said standing up. "Made her believe the risk of getting caught was actually worth the lies? The deception? Going behind my back for moths? Was that really all worth it?"

"Yes it was worth it. Susan passed her Defence Against the Dark Arts exam didn't she? What if Umbridge had sent Voldemort and his Death eaters after the school? She would have stood a chance of defending herself because of the DA!"

Amelia Bones filched slightly at the mention of Voldemort's name, as if the name had stirred her mind and made her remember a past of misery. But she chose to ignore his question. "That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about", she said heavily. When she was worried Harry could see how her features were just like Susan's. She looked tired and scared. "By now you know only too well that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is in constant pursuit of you. I'm sorry if this sounds harsh but I don't want Susan to be around when he finds you." Harry was so angry his fingers trembled. He wanted to tell her all about the Dementors, how he and Susan had been just fine. But he didn't want to bring all that up for the sake of arguing with her. It just reminded him of how he had failed to protect Susan that day. Instead he got up and paced around a cage of two augureys which were now flapping about after Harry and Amelia's heated discussion.

"That is why I think it best if you let her down gently. Tell her it's over. Her father had a rebellious side too", she said absently. "He was always off playing the hero. I told him not to. . .not that it did him any good. . .he died all the same. . .in the end."

Her eyes drifted over to Harry once more; there was desperation in her eyes and he could see that her forbidding side was just a mask. He felt sorry for her now. She wore that mask so that no one could reach her or change her strong opinions. Harry did not want to be manipulated with warnings about past mistakes even if he did sympathise. Had the circumstances been different, Harry realised that he could have actually_liked_ this woman. She was strong and loyal to Susan. He felt that pity push awkwardly at his heart.

"I love Susan asa friendyou know." Harry told her.

"Oh and you think I don't love her?" Amelia rounded on him. "You think I don't lie awake at night while Susan and the house around me falls asleep? You think I don't start in fright at every creak and groan of the doors swaying open in a draught? Or the wind howling? Or the water in the tap dripping, making metal thuds? I jump in fright because I think_they've_ come for Susan or it's some lunatic I sent to Azkaban, escaped and come back to get me! You're not there Potter! You don't know what it's like. . .living in fear because of what I am and what my brother was.

"But every day I get up and I go to work to earn a living for my niece because I'm all she has left. Every day I lock up some nutter or rapist or murderer to make the world a better place for witches and wizards everywhere. I'm not proud of everything I do. You don't wake up screaming because you remember the harrowing details of a vicious, gruesome murder being recalled by a witness. I do. And when I send them to Azkaban where they deserve I live in fear that that criminal will come after me or Susan for revenge."

Harry could only stand there and listen to what she had to say. He'd had no idea of what torture she and Susan lived through.

She laughed bitterly. "Oh it never used to be like this of course. When I was young I always wanted to work in law; it was the power that attracted me I suppose. I was much younger then and could handle all those risks. They were minor risks. . .I could handle them. . .then my brother was murdered, and his daughter came to live with me. Suddenly I wasn't living for myself; I was living for Susan. Any risks I took she got involved. And I love her so much.

"On top of that I've got Death Eaters to worry about. In all my years as Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement I have avoided any such attacks made on Susan to get revenge on me. I made a vow that I would never let anything happen to Susan over the head of my job. I could never forgive myself for it." Her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned. "But when Susan is in danger because of something I_can_ control - going out with you for example- I absolutely refuse to stand by and watch while her life falls apart. I _will not _let all my years of keeping my vow to protect her go down the drain over some silly romance.. _I will not_. . ."

Harry watched as her rapid breathing came to a halt, then resumed again; her breathing sounding desperate, shallow. With a pale face she looked directly at him, tears forming in her eyes and implored him. "Please, please don't jeopardise the safety of my niece. I'll beg you if you want." Harry stood thinking carefully as she came over and held his shoulder in a shaking hand. "I beg of you, if you love Susan as much as you say you do, don't let this relationship continue. End it. . .save her. . ." Her trembling hand slid off his shoulder and flopped hopelessly to her side. They stood in silence for a while, Harry considering the matter at hand before he answered heavily.

"Ms Bones, I understand what you're saying but I'm afraid I can't do what you're asking. Believe me, I will never let anything bad happen to Susan. She's too precious to me-"

Amelia rolled her eyes angrily and let out a groan. "Don't you understand what I'm saying to you, you insolent boy? You don't even know what you're saying yourself! This has got to end!"

"Love doesn't end!"

"Ha! You're too young to understand what love is!" Amelia roared wildly. "You're - you're just a pair of star crossed lovers!"

Harry opened his mouth, as if trying to take in what she had just said. He closed it, opened it again, feeling a little intimidated.

"What?"

Amelia rolled her eyes (he wished she wouldn't do that) and explained it to him as if he were completely ignorant, punctuating every word.

"You know. . .star crossed lovers."

"I'm afraid I don't", Harry answered patiently through gritted teeth.

"A pair of star crossed lovers", Amelia explained, her glowing eyes getting narrower, "is the term used to describe a couple whose relationship is doomed to fail from the start. It's written in the stars. You can't argue with destiny."

She sounded like a teacher telling him off; the formal language she used at trials and hearings had a great effect on making Harry feel an inch tall. Reminding him of the time she had questioned him at the trial. But he refused to listen to her. . .for Susan.

"Mine and Susan's relationship is not like that", he said defiantly, his fists securely clenched at his sides.

"No I suppose it isn't", Amelia said in a condescending tone. "All hearts and flowers is it? Oh yes, I understand now; it's all fun and exciting and new is it? Well let me tell you something Mr Potter, once the novelty wears off you won't give a damn about my niece. She'll be cast aside so you can go gallivanting off with some common tart and you know who'll hurt at the end of the day? You know whose hopes and feelings will be shattered into a thousand pieces? My niece - that's who - Susan! That's not love Mr Potter, that's just two teenagers living a fantasy. Like I said; you're just a pair of star crossed lovers."

All the while she had been speaking Harry was shaking his head. She was wrong! What did she know about their relationship?

"We ARE NOT!" Amelia's eyes opened wide as saucers; she was so taken aback by his sudden outburst. Then he continued quietly, "I love your niece and nothing is going to break us up! Do you hear me? Nothing!"

"We'll see about that", Amelia snapped advancing towards him, though he stood tall over her. When she was right up close to his face her voice was just barely a whisper but menacing and a fire burned like hell in her eyes. "Because if you hurt my niece, Potter - and I have begged you, pleaded with you to end this - don't say I didn't warn you."

Harry knew deep down she was worried about her niece, she had every right to be because of the risk of Susan being found by Death Eaters, but she had to believe he would never hurt Susan. He'd rather die first.

"No need, because I won't hurt her."

"Good, because I deal with people like you every day potter; delinquent juveniles who think they're so great and at the end of the day someone gets hurt. Let's hope Susan realises this for herself." With that, she spun around and stormed out of the door, the moon patterned cloak disappearing from his sight.

* * *

_Meet me at the statue of Hengist of Woodcroft an hour before we leave Hogwarts._

Susan held the note tightly in her hand. It seemed like only yesterday she and Harry had been departing for the Christmas holidays. The only difference was that now they knew each other so much better. She liked him so much more now.

Harry stood waiting for her, leaning on the statue. When he saw her he smiled and walked towards her.

"All set for the mid-term break?" Harry asked, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I certainly hope so, I keep going over it in my head - about what you've said to me. I think I should tell Auntie about us."

Harry's insides squirmed; Amelia hadn't even told Susan that she knew. Susan knew nothing about Amelia coming over to persuade him to end the relationship. He had to avoid this conversation; it would only make Susan worry.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Oh that. . .that was ages ago."

"Not really. It's better for me to tell her now rather than later." Harry swallowed, he hated lying to Susan. He didn't know why he was lying to begin with. He supposed it was best. If Susan found out how horrible her aunt had been. . . He didn't want them to have a row.

"How do you think she'll take it?"

"Badly", Susan said immediately. "She's far too protective, bless her."

Harry and Susan sat down on the floor beside the statue. Susan rested her head on Harry's shoulders. "Listen Susan, I don't think you should tell her yet. Give it a while."

Susan silently considered this. "Yeah. . .maybe if she sees how long we've lasted she'll come round. I'll give it another while then."

Then they both rested their backs against the cold stone wall, feeling it cool them, just enjoying each other's company before they departed.

For some reason it felt as if Susan was venturing into a dangerous mission. A few times she had tired to reassure Harry that Auntie would accept their relationship but it felt like she was trying to convince herself.

Unfortunately, there was one person Harry had not counted on.

* * *

The train sped through the underground towards London. Now that Voldemort was back chances could not be taken. Portkeys were no longer reliable in case they had been sabotaged and the floo network carried the risk of being monitored. The muggle way of travelling was safer. At least Harry was among many people in broad daylight as he made his way toward Grimmauld Place.

A very flustered Tonks was there to greet him at the station. Work must have been getting more demanding now that Voldemort was back in power. As Harry had expected they drove the muggle way - by car. For the whole journey Tonks didn't say a word to him. Once or twice Harry tried to start a conversation but she kept responding with short, fastanswers so he gave up eventually. What could possibly be wrong with her?

Soon they arrived and just as Harry was getting out of the car Mr and Mrs Weasley were leaving Grimmauld Place (it was almost as if they were waiting for him to come so that they could go). They left without so much as a goodbye and from the look on Tonks' face she couldn't wait to go either.

"Right Harry", she said nervously. "Remus is waiting for you inside. Gotta go now; Ministry business. You have a good mid term break ok?" She smiled feebly at Harry then to his surprise she shook his hand. "Good luck Harry." Before Harry could even ask what was going on she'd left and drove away in the car.

Reluctantly, Harry dragged his trunk inside Sirius' old house. He had no idea of what was wrong with everyone but something was definitely strange. The house was unusually quiet; even Mrs Black's portrait seemed to hold her breath. The door clicked shut behind him and a voice called from somewhere in the house.

"Harry could you come here for a minute please?" Remus Lupin was calling from the kitchen. Leaving his trunk in the hallway Harry went down to the kitchen. Lupin sat in one of the chairs around the table; his hands folded neatly on his lap and wearing an expression of severe forbidding. So this was what everyone had been so anxious to escape. Lupin was in a foul mood.

Harry thought that if he had a father and did something wrong like go out without a father's permission, got roaring drunk, come stumbling in in the early hours of the morning then his father would wear an expression like Lupin's. if his father knew he'd been doing this and had waited up for him he might look something like Lupin. Remus Lupin sat here like this now, as if he'd been waiting for him. And Harry could tell he was in trouble for something.

"Good afternoon Harry." Lupin had said this politely enough but his stony expression never changed. it wasn't the look of anger that was bothering Harry, it was the look of disappointment on his face that made him feel ashamed.

"What's wrong professor?" Harry asked.

Lupin sighed heavily, as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders. "I just had a visitor", Lupin began, still looking angrily at Harry.

"Oh. . ." _Three guesses who_, Harry thought. _Why did Amelia Bones have to interfere with his relationship through Lupin?_

"Oh!" Lupin said loudly. "Oh? Is that all you can say?"

"She came to see me too!" Harry said matching Lupin's tone.

"Well she was absolutely livid Harry! I would have thought that you would obey her the first time she saw you. But you had to be told again?" after everything you've been through? Harry you must do what you are told!"

"She can't tell me what to do-" Lupin cut him off.

"Stop right there Harry! I have a few things to say and you are going to listen to me and do as I say. Is that understood? Now sit." Harry sat while Lupin stood up. "I received a visit from Amelia Bones yesterday, said she'd been looking around for Harry's nearest guardian and eventually she found me.

"I know Amelia from years back but yesterday she wasn't the same Amelia I've always known. She was outraged at your behaviour Harry. I asked her what was wrong and she told me she'd been round to see you. She said she'd begged you to end a relationship with her niece and you absolutely refused, knowing the danger you could inflict on yourself and her niece Susan Bones.

"'Susan Bones?' I said. 'Harry is not seeing anyone at the minute. She insisted you were seeing her niece - that you'd been seeing her for months and you would not end the relationship when Ms. Bones requested you to do so.

"And from the look on your face I presume she was telling the truth?" Slowly Harry nodded, keeping his head down. Lupin looked more tired than angry now. "Harry for goodness sake! I thought you had more sense than that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of your business", Harry said in a small voice. "You don't have to play father figure to me now that Sirius is gone. So don't feel you have to. I've never had a father in my life so I don't miss him. I don't want you looking out for me like this."

"It's not about replacing Sirius Harry. This is about looking after you now that Voldemort is back. Don't you see? You can't go running around doing what you like anymore. Things have changed. I have nothing against you going out with anyone - but Susan Bones?" Lupin sat down beside Harry and sighed gently. "Harry, you don't know that trouble you'll both get into. You've already angered Amelia Bones by not doing what she said."

Harry fixed his eyes on the floor. . .he didn't know what to say. He had thought Lupin of all people would stick up for him. Instead he was agreeing with Amelia Bones.

"I expect you know all about the fear for her safety?" Harry nodded and Lupin's eyes widened. "And you're still seeing her?" Harry nodded more forcefully this time. "So you know it was her parents and brother who were murdered as well as her aunts, uncles and cousins?"

Harry remembered Susan telling him about her aunts, uncles and cousins being murdered but back then she hadn't mentioned her parents dying. It was only when she'd gotten to really know him that she told him that.

"Am I the only person to know that?" Harry asked in disbelief. How could anyone keep a secret like that bottled up without going insane?

"You must be. If Voldemort or some Death Eaters found out they hadn't killed all of Edgar Bones' family then they might come back for her. She's had to tell people it was her aunts, uncles and cousins who died rather than her parents and brother to protect herself. Her father, and I knew him well, was a particularly hated person among the Death Eaters. They might not like the idea of his daughter being still around.

"Oh and Harry I bet even Susan didn't tell you the half of what she and her aunt go through. Mind you, she probably doesn't know much of it herself. Her aunt has to keep her worries from her, so that Susan doesn't get upset or panic. I know what they go through because Amelia told me herself yesterday.

"Don't you see how worried she is? She has to resort to telling me her worries and secrets to protect her niece's identity. If you had done what she'd asked you might have spared her admitting all those things." Lupin began to pace round the room. Harry had never seen him so angry. "I remember the first year you went to Hogwarts", Lupin went on, "Amelia was going to send Susan to a private school because she was so concerned that someone would let the Death Eaters know she is still alive. Hogwarts is a big place and she reckoned a private school would be safer, Susan would have less chance of being talked about around the school. Dumbledore had to practically beg Amelia to send Susan to Hogwarts.

"I know it doesn't seem correct that your school is one of the safest places in the Wizarding world but it is. Susan is much safer there than at an y old private school. Eventually she agreed but now she's threatened to remove Susan from the school because of this." Lupin looked at Harry sadly. "I'm also saying this for your safety Harry. It can't be a good idea to have two people Voldemort wouldn't mind seeing dead running around together. Together you're an easy target. You must understand Harry that Amelia has nothing against you." Harry snorted. "I'm sure Amelia would be just as concerned if Susan was going out with any boy. At the end of the day Susan is still in danger and you still increase that danger. I want you to end this."

Harry was feeling so many feelings he didn't know where to begin. He wanted to tell Lupin how she'd come so close to him. Then again he wanted to shout at him, tell him to mind his own business. Part of him wanted to ask him more questions; he was frightened for Susan's safety too. Should he end their relationship in spite of his feelings just to keep Susan safe? A strong feeling of sadness overtook him. No matter what path he chose to take someone would end up being miserable.

Eventually Harry nodded and Lupin smiled in relief. This was going to be the hardest thing he's ever have to do.

* * *

That day Ron and Hermione had visited. It was painful but Harry kept Lupin's conversation with him to himself. They sat in their private room as Grimmauld Place filled and emptied with people. Even in the busy house Harry felt lonely. He'd lost one of his best friends who'd also been his godfather, now he might lose another. When Ron and Hermione left the house to go home Harry sat in his bedroom, doing some homework - anything to take his mind off Susan. His eyes grew sore from drowsiness and he was about to get under the covers and sleep when he heard a voice calling him from inside his trunk.

"Harry! Harry!" Susan was calling him through the other two-way mirror. Harry quickly took out his own mirror to see Susan's pretty face smiling up at him. He forced on a smile while inwardly he felt like running.

"Hey beautiful!" he said. Susan blushed and looked away. Why couldn't he do it? Why couldn't he tell her it was over?

"I just wanted to say goodnight", she explained.

"Goodnight", Harry said cheerfully. Susan blew him a kiss and Harry smiled, trying to capture how beautiful she was when she looked at him adoringly. "Sweet dreams." Harry placed the mirror on his bedside table. Maybe if he got to sleep he wouldn't have to think about the way her face would look when he broke her heart. . .


	10. Partings and Pain

**Star Cross'd Lovers**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. . .it all belongs to JK Rowling._

**Chapter 10 - Partings and Pain**

Harry had resolved that as soon as he got back to school that he would break up with Susan. No matter how much he prepared himself he couldn't help feeling a hundred times worse hen he faced her in school. Susan flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Harry stood stiff and awkward.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

* * *

Although the water had begun to feel chilly against her skin Susan lay back into the water. She felt it immersing her body and take her mind away from all her worries. The water felt so relaxing against her. She splashed her hand around in it, creating gentle waves to lap against her legs. The water filled her ears, it surrounded her hair, it washed over her entire body; relaxing her aching muscles, easing her worried mind, taking her somewhere else. . .

And yet she couldn't escape her memories of Harry. No boy had ever hurt her the way he'd hurt her; she'd never given any a chance but she'd really thought Harry was the one for her. For once she'd thought Auntie Amelia was wrong when she told her aunt that even though Harry had broken up with her she still had feelings for him. Auntie Amelia, the one person whom she'd looked up to thought she was too young to be in a serious relationship yet. And Susan argued that she was wrong. She wanted to prove her wrong. In spite of all obstacles she and Harry could've proved everyone wrong.

* * *

Harry had sighed. "You still haven't told your aunt about us have you?"

"No. . .why should I?" Susan had asked, each second becoming more and more worried at what Harry was building up to. "It's not important because I've never told her about anyone else 'I've went out with. I'm not lying to her because I haven't told her." Susan smiled reassuringly. "So you see it's-"

"Are you ashamed of me?" Harry had asked bluntly. Maybe if he made it look as if he was angry with her it would be easier.

"No! of course not. I've never been-"

"What else have you been keeping from people? If you've been keeping a secret from your aunt then what have you been keeping from me?"

Susan searched Harry's face for a reasonable explanation as to why he was acting like this.

Harry blocked out his feelings for her. If he thought about how much he cared for her he might not be able to go through with the break up.

"None. . .I haven't been keeping any secrets from you. We trust each other." she reached for his hand but he pulled it away.

"Why haven't you told your aunt?" he said firmly.

"Well. . .I-I-I don't know. Hasn't someone ever done something for you, and even if you don't like what they've done you know they did it for your own good? Well that's what I'm doing for my aunt. She won't like me keeping secrets but if she knows she'll worry about me. I know she will. Surely you understand that."

"Are you sure you've never kept a secret from me?"

"Yes!"

"Then what about the time you told me that you aunts, uncles and cousins were murdered?"

Susan's eyes had lost all their sparkle and she looked hurt. "Yes? What about that?"

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"I did tell you the truth! In the Owlery remember?" Harry knew the time to break up was drawing nearer.

"But before then you told me a lie. How do I know I can trust you?"

Susan looked at him sternly. "Oh I understand what this is about. You're afraid now that you'll get into trouble with Voldemort for being with me. Well I'm sorry if my problems are too much for you Harry but that's the way it is. If you don't want to be with me just say so!" Susan folded her arms and stared hard at Harry. He could do nothing but look down and all around them was quiet. "You don't want to be with me, do you?" she asked in a hurt voice.

"I think it's best if we don't see each other. For both our safeties", he had told her harshly. Before he could say anymore she had fled from his sight, leaving him to allow the guilt to consume him.

* * *

Now it was April and she had gone home at the weekends to be away fro him. They hadn't spoken in what had seemed like an eternity. She was afraid that if she spoke to him she might tell him that she still thought about him every day. But obviously it hadn't meant as much to Harry as what it had to her. He wasn't prepared to make it work. So had he even cared for her in the first place? Had everything he'd told her been a lie to use her? Susan shook her head in the water, getting rid of all thoughts to do with Harry. It wasn't nice to think about it for a long time, it was painful.

Grasping the sides of the bathtub, Susan heaved herself up out of the water. The cold air stabbed her skin even harder than the water so she climbed out quickly and hurried over to get a towel from a rack. Wrapping it around her shivering body she pushed her hair pasted to her shoulders down her back and started drying herself with it.

She was just about to walk into her adjoining bedroom when she thought she'd heard the distinct sound of a male's voice. She turned around and moved towards the bathroom door; the voice seemed to be coming from outside that door.

If she closed one eye and put the other to the keyhole she could make out who the people standing outside the door were. There were two of them.

One of them was clearly Auntie Amelia. She stood facing the man in front of her. But the man – he had his back to Susan so she couldn't see his face. She didn't recognise him from anywhere. Auntie Amelia and the man were standing quite a distance away from Susan's door and were talking in low voices. It was obvious they didn't want Susan to hear them.

_What was Auntie doing, bringing a man around?_ Susan thought, a frown creasing her forehead. _Hardly anyone comes to visit here._

She quickly stopped thinking and tried to concentrate on what they were saying.

"You have a beautiful house here Ms Bones", the man was saying. His voice was low and deep, mysterious and he sounded quite charming. "I love how the beautiful forest surrounds the house."

"Yes, it is quite pleasant", Auntie Amelia said smiling at him.

"It's just so quiet here. So peaceful. I bet you're never bothered by neighbours", he said, laughing politely.

"Oh hardly ever. I can't remember the last time we had anyone over for company", Auntie Amelia told him, a tone of sadness in her voice.

"That's a shame!" the man exclaimed, leaning casually yet elegantly against one of Auntie's decorative statues. "Anyone would be glad – no, privileged to spend an evening in your most delightful company. I must confess I have most enjoyed this evening. We must meet again soon."

Auntie Amelia's breath seemed to quicken. "Well, how about this weekend?" she asked quickly, almost in a gasp.

"This weekend?" the man asked, his voice sounded interested.

"Why yes, that is, if you wouldn't mind. I'm not busy and if you and your family are available for the evening perhaps you could come over and have dinner with me." Auntie had said this all terribly fast, as if she were afraid he wouldn't accept.

The man stood still for a moment, Auntie was clearly overwhelmed with anticipation she looked as if she couldn't take his silence another moment.

Eventually he said, "Well I would love to my dear lady but I'm afraid that if I leave this place I shall never find my way back again." Auntie stared at him for a while, wondering whether he was joking or not. He must have broken into a smile because the next moment she was laughing nervously.

"Oh, I thought you were serious for a second!" Auntie cried, gently pushing his arm. It wasn't like Auntie to be so warm to a person. Usually she was cautious of people and distanced herself with her informal language. She was always willing to listen to people but still wary of them. But she seemed simply desperate to get this man over for dinner. Susan could tell by the sound of her voice.

The man laughed along with her. "If you hadn't given me directions, Ms. Bones I don't think I would have found my way over. I didn't know anyone lived around here."

"Well I don't really put up with unwelcome visitors", Auntie told him, a shadow seemed to pass over her face.

"I understand." The man put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, be expecting my family and myself to arrive on Saturday. Is Saturday alright for you?"

The shadow lifted. "Yes of course. So I'll be serving an extra three, shall I?"

"Oh yes", he said warmly. "I must be going Ms. Bones. I have some work to be getting on with. I hope you don't mind me being so rude as to hurry off like this."

"No, you go on ahead. I must prepare for this Saturday", Auntie said smiling.

"I shall look forward to it." The man said, starting for the stairs.

"All three of you will be attending then, I expect?" Auntie asked hopefully, following him.

"Yes. I'm afraid I must draw up a map for the next time. I still can't believe how secluded this place is. . . ."

Their voices faded with each step they took down the stairs and it was only when they had left completely that Susan realised her skin was puckered up by the cold. Trying to listen to the strange gentleman and Auntie had made her forget how cold the room was. She pulled the towel up around her for some warmth and once again tried to figure out in her mind who the visitor was, and why Auntie Amelia was so anxious to have him and two other people over for dinner.

Susan understood why her aunt was acting like a young schoolgirl around him. He had a charming voice which was almost alluring and he sounded like he was the kind of man who could charm any woman he wanted.

He seemed friendly enough, Susan thought as she walked into the bedroom. She threw the towel on the ground and sprawled out on her bed. He was right though, the house was secluded and it was good for Auntie to have a visitor over. She could get so lonely sometimes. Susan picked up a photograph of her family on the bedside table and looked longingly at it.

A tall man with long blonde hair smiled back at her, with a little boy seated on his shoulders. Her father and brother. Often Susan wondered how different things would be if they were still alive. Sometimes she would imagine herself and her brother arguing or going to a Quidditch match together; anything a normal brother and sister would do together, just to see what could have been.

Beside her father stood a young woman with short brown hair. In her arms she held a tiny baby and her cheeks were rosy. Her mother. Her mother holding her. This photograph had only been taken a few weeks before they had been murdered. And Susan now wondered that behind their smiling faces and bright eyes whether they had any idea that soon their life would be tragically cut short. Eventually she decided that they must have thought that. Never before had she seen anyone's eyes so bright with wonder and thankfulness; to them never before had the world looked so beautiful.

* * *

Dripping water echoed through the murky cavern. Now and again a few rats scuttled over the wet ground and their eyes shone in the light of his wand. They halted when they saw him coming, their teeth bared and waited until he passed them. The swish of his cloak scattered them out of his way and he kept moving on quickly.

What wonderful news he had! How great his reward will be when the Master hears it! No more lurking in the darkness; soon they will have proper headquarters. A place the Master deserves to be. And he will be at his side, not just another servant in the crowd. A grin spread across his face at the thought.

"Stop! Who goes there? Reveal yourself!" A voice commanded from the shadows ahead. He rolled his eyes; Pettigrew.

_That little worm! Always making orders like he's better than all the rest of us! I'll show him when I'm second in command. I'll show them all._

"It is I, Peter", he said wearily, raising his wand to illuminate his face. He stopped right in front of the small little man guarding the entrance to the headquarters.

"Yes I see you, Rookwood", Peter said, his voice squeaky and unpleasant. "What do you want?" Sometimes Pettigrew made his blood boil.

"I wish to see the Dark Lord", Rookwood answered firmly, his voice as usual sly and persuading. "I have good news."

"His Greatness is busy. Come back later", Peter said indignantly. "He has given strict orders to forbid anyone from entering."

"Has he now?" asked Rookwood angrily. "Only allows the rats to enter does he?" As planned Pettigrew's face contorted. A silence passed and finally Pettigrew spoke back.

"No, only the important people", Pettigrew smiled, showing his brown teeth.

_Nice going, Pettigrew, hit me where it hurts,_ Rookwood thought.

"Oh you always were a joker, Peter", Rookwood laughed falsely, and suddenly made his way to the door behind Peter which had been made to separate the Dark Lord from the rest of the cave. Peter slid in front of him.

"I'm not joking, Rookwood. If you disturb the Dark Lord I will not help to scrape pieces of your body off the walls and floor when He's finished with you." Peter unconsciously put his silver hand into a tattered pocket.

"Yes I forgot", Rookwood said scathingly, pushing past Peter, "you have much more important jobs to do. Don't you? Have fun playing the role of sentry. . ." Peter was forced away from the door and could only watch as Rookwood went inside to the Dark Lord.

An icy feeling crept down his spine as he entered. He could feel the Master's presence and the fear that accompanied it. A fire had been lit in the centre of the room but it provided no warmth as the wind whistled through the depths of the cave.

A cold voice spoke out, "Who's there? Who dares disturb me at a time like this? Speak you insolent-"

"Forgive me, Master", Rookwood pleaded hastily, his eyes darting around the cave, looking for the Dark Lord. Behind him Pettigrew closed the door. "It is your faithful servant, Rookwood."

"How dare you come barging in here!" the voice thundered. "I will teach you to disrupt my thinking. . ." Something moved in the darkness.

"Please my Lord." Rookwood cried, as true terror froze his blood. "Forgive my ignorance, but I come bearing good news!"

The figure stopped moving. "If you've found Harry Potter hurry up and say so. If not I don't want to hear anything else."

Rookwood quivered slightly. He knew that he'd better tell his Master the news quickly or else he'd be in trouble. "Just to let you know my Lord that my undercover job at the Ministry is going well and that I've been trying to get information from Amelia Bones who is-"

"I KNOW WHO SHE IS!" The Dark Lord roared. "Get on with it."

"Well. . .I shall soon be paying her a visit and if I do not get news of the Order then the Cruciatus Curse will be in order."

The Dark Lord shifted in the shadows. "Is that all you have come to tell me?"

Rookwood swallowed uncomfortably. "Y-yes m-my Lord."

"THEN LEAVE! I have no time for time wasters like you Rookwood! If you disturb me again I shall be using the Cruciatus Curse on you! Out of my sight!"

The Death Eater left the cave with disappointment at his Master's disinterest. But he'd prove him wrong. He'd prove to them all that his plan would b useful. Even if it took every ounce of strength. . .he'd make it succeed.

**_Author's note: If you're wondering what's going on don't worry. All will be revealed with the next three chapters._**

**_Questions might be:_**

**_1) Dementors. . .WHAT?_**

**_2) What is Rookwood doing?_**

**_3) Who is that man talking to Amelia?_**

**_4) How could Harry be so stupid? To which I would answer: he's been through a lot, things are happening so fast that he isn't thinking logically and by the time he is thinking logically it might be too late._**

**_5) Why is Lupin siding with Amelia? To which I would answer: I think Lupin is trying to be a father figure to Harry and isn't thinking about the whole picture. He is doing his best to make sure Harry doesn't get physically hurt but isn't thinking about Harry's emotions first. Not yet anyway. . ._**

**_Maybe some of you will put two and two together and work out what's gonna happen. Or if you're like me you'll put two and two together and make five but we'll see. . .Like I have said this fanfic is NOT a version of Romeo and Juliet._**

**_Please be patient with me and believe me when I tell you that I'm in a rush to get this fanfic typed and posted. I didn't lie when I said I have the story WRITTEN it's just getting it TYPED is the problem. Anyways. . .thank you for the reviews! Keep 'em coming and hopefully fingers crossed I'll have at least ONE new chapter up next week. Bye xxx_**

**_O' Brien: Two plus two equals five (sorry. . .don't know WHY I put that Nineteen Eighty-Four quote in there. Possibly because I'm studying it for English coursework. Grrrrrrrr! English coursework!)_**


End file.
